


Бельчонок и волк

by Mary_Kay_Shall



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse, Parody, Romance, daily
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/pseuds/Mary_Kay_Shall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— И вообще, в мое время это называлось «покровитель» и «фаворит».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. То, что я не сказал

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [2Y5](https://ficbook.net/authors/41911)

— Мистер Старк.  
— Капитан.

Первая встреча. О человеке можно сложить мнение в первые три секунды. И Тони предельно точно смог это сделать. Крепкий, широкоплечий, высокий. Костюм — до смешного картонный; голос — спокойный, уверенный; взгляд — ясный, пронзительный.

Альфа, даже думать не нужно.

И мистер Старк.

Стив не придал этому значения. Дел хватало и так.

Но когда дело дошло до диалога, сомнений стало еще больше. Старк был остер на язык, умен и  _умел выкрутиться_ , как никакой альфа делать в присутствии супер-альфы Стива не смел, кроме такой же супер-альфы Наташи. Однако даже та не думала бросать вызов Капитану. А Старк нет. Он лез на рожон и выигрывал своим подвешенным языком, тогда как Стив уже готовился показать силу. Вблизи Старк не опускал взгляд, смотрел вызывающе, нисколько не боясь. Это можно было принять как вызов. И было принято.

Но опять же — дел было по горло.

После битвы за Нью-Йорк Капитан гордо принял Старка за союзника и друга. Но все равно не был уверен полностью в его статусе, хотя все вокруг признавали в нем альфу. Когда они были там, на квинджете, стоя нос к носу, Стив почувствовал запах. Конкретный, вполне удовлетворяющий, но он был каким-то ненатуральным. Хотя Старк был таким сам по себе, и этот специфический запах альфы ему подходил. Вполне.

И Стивен благополучно забыл об этом. Ему было необходимо набираться опыта в новом мире, потому что до этого он просто присматривался ко всему вокруг. Можно подумать, у него был выбор: вернуться назад или нет. Но его не было. Роджерс стал потихоньку привыкать, и тут уже неважно — хотел он или не хотел. Пришлось. А на этот раз ему помогали друзья. Старк иногда приглашал всех желающих в гости, и Стиву было неловко отказывать.

Ему нравилось у миллиардера в гостях, он был радушным хозяином и не обращал внимания на то, что Капитан не мог по-настоящему оценить его дорогой виски, и только подливал ему под улюлюканье Клинта. И все-таки Стив не был до конца уверен в Старке. От него по-прежнему несло неестественным запахом, который нервировал острый нюх суперсолдата. Он один раз спросил об этом Романофф, а та ответила точно так же. И сказала, что Кэп рано или поздно привыкнет. _Придется._

Но один раз Стивен наткнулся на одну странную штуку, которая была, очевидно, спрятана в подлокотнике дивана, который Роджерс совершенно случайно открыл, нажав на кнопку. Там оказался довольно большой флакончик с распылителем. На нем не было наклейки, и Роджерс, приняв это за духи, решил втихомолку попробовать. Это он сделал зря. В нос ударил неприятный, химический запах. И он был очень похож на запах, который исходил от Старка.

Эта штука пахла как Старк. Нет, минуточку. Старк пах как эта штука. Пока Стив напряженно над этим думал, уставившись на запястье, которое пахло так знакомо, в комнате появился миллиардер с подносом закусок. У Роджерса был отличный слух, и он тут же в панике кинул флакончик обратно в отдел подлокотника, хлопнув обитой кожей крышкой, когда услышал шаги хозяина дома. Тони не заметил этого и когда зашёл, увидел Стива в довольно непривычной позе.

Подлокотник не щелкнул, а значит, не закрылся, и Стив прижал его локтем, подперев левой рукой подбородок. Тони что-то сказал, ухмыльнувшись, и предложил канапе на подносе. Улыбнувшись, Капитан взял свободной рукой закуску и продолжил светскую беседу с миллиардером.

— Кэп, ты же это кресло любил. Садись, не стесняйся, — Тони улыбнулся, указав на большое кожаное кресло с пуфиком для ног.  
— Да мне и здесь неплохо, — так же любезно улыбнулся Стив, давя рукой на подлокотник.  
— Как хочешь, — усмехнулся миллиардер.

И пару минут ситуация была под контролем, пока не пришли Клинт и Брюс. Когда они зашли в гостиную, Стиву пришлось подняться, чтобы ответить на рукопожатие. Но он так и не отпустил несчастный подлокотник, опираясь на него. Такое поведение немного удивило всех, а Старк все еще предлагал пересесть на другое место. Ребята посидели, а потом засобирались домой. Все это время Роджерс не покидал своего «поста», в панике думая, как незаметно осмотреть и закрыть тайный отсек дивана, чтобы Тони не подумал, что он копался у него в вещах.

Долго так продолжаться не могло, Бартон и Беннер уже ушли, Роджерс все сидел и пытался выпроводить миллиардера из комнаты, а тот в свою очередь не собирался покидать гостя, и хоть всегда был рад Капитану, уже думал, как тактично намекнуть солдату, что ему пора идти. А Кэп понял, что пора уходить, еще полтора часа назад. И вот, пришел момент встать. Когда крышка отлетела, и Старк, и Стив удивленно уставились на неё. Слава Богу, что Тони подумал, что Стив, вставая, просто случайно задел кнопку.

Стив хотел спросить про странный флакончик, но, заметив, как Старк старательно прятал его, когда закрывал крышку, решил этого не делать и притворился, что вообще не заметил там ничего. Ушел Стив смущенным, хотя не показал это никоим образом. И Роджерс не мог понять, зачем так духариться подобной гадостью. Но на Старке запах был более-менее терпимым.

Когда Стив пришёл домой, то все, о чем он мог думать — чертовы духи и их резиновый запах альфы. Слишком натянутый, слишком острый, чересчур очевидный запах Тони. Но на вкус и цвет товарищей нет, поэтому Стивен не стал подавать виду или расспрашивать об этом у Тони при встрече. Раздумья вскоре перешли в маниакальную идею. Старк стал чувствовать себя в присутствии Капитана не так уверенно, как обычно, старался сесть дальше и держался на расстоянии.

Видимо, потому что Стив слишком напирал, пытаясь хорошо и основательно принюхаться. И чувствовал он только этот химический запах черт знает чего. Но однажды это принесло плоды. Они встретились как-то на базе Щ.И.Т.-а, и Стив не почувствовал этот знакомый запах. Вообще никакого не почувствовал. Старк явно занервничал, он прекрасно видел эту ложбинку между бровями, которая появлялась у Капитана, когда он хмурился, принюхиваясь.

И миллиардера хватило ненадолго. Он ушел куда-то вглубь базы, чтобы принести улучшенные чертежи новых репульсорных двигателей для Фьюри. А директора неожиданно куда-то вызвали, поэтому он отправил Кэпа поторопить Старка. Капитан не догнал его. Идя по коридору, Стив пытался дозваться до миллиардера. Прислушавшись, Капитан пошёл по звуку, будто кто-то пускал в комнату газ, да и запах почувствовался такой же синтетический.

Капитан нажал пару кнопок на панели рядом с дверью, и она резко втянулась вверх. Перед глазами у Стива оказался Старк, который от души обрызгивал себя из знакомого флакончика. Миллиардер тут же замер в панике, а Капитан рассматривал его с крайним замешательством.

— Тони, я давно хотел тебе сказать о твоем парфюме. Он очень резкий, тебе не стоит выливать на себя так много, — сказал Капитан, осматривая глупую позу Старка, в которой тот замер. — И я никому не скажу, обещаю.  
— Не скажешь о чем? — непонимающе уставился на него Старк, пряча флакончик.  
— Что ты притворяешься альфой, — Стив покашлял и пытался разогнать у носа воздух. - Но, честно говоря, я не понимаю, зачем тебе это. Быть бетой ничем не хуже.

Старк пшикнул в Стива из флакончика и, пока тот откашливался, скрылся из виду. Но долго играть в прятки миллиардеру не удалось, вскоре Стив пришёл и потребовал объяснений. Ему не нравились тайны, ему не нравилась секретность, но еще больше его душило любопытство.

Войдя в открытую дверь, Стив осмотрелся и решительно встал посередине апартаментов миллиардера. Хозяина не было. И немудрено, тот, скорее всего, побежал надевать костюм, когда Роджерс со злости и усталости выбил дверь. Стив выдохнул и спокойно позвал хозяина дома по имени. Тот появился за углом, вооруженный перчаткой, которая была готова выстрелить. Он выглядел решительно.

Стивен выдохся от раздражения и взял себя в руки. Он не хотел пугать его и тем более вредить, он хотел узнать ответ на вопрос, который мучает его с самой первой встречи. И раз уж они друзья, Стив имел право знать, что творилось со Старком. Чтобы помочь. Чтобы просто знать. Вдруг у Старка были серьезные причины на все это. Мало ли, может от этой штуки в груди Тони что-то изменилось, и ему приходилось выкручиваться или еще чего.

Пока Стивен пытался оправдать своё нахальство непорочной заботой, миллиардер слушал его, не двигаясь с места. А потом ответил, что это не место для разговора, и молча повел Роджерса на улицу. Время было где-то около девяти сорока. Забредя в Макдоналдс, парни решили присесть на лестницу Музея естественной истории. Точнее, это Старк просто взял и сел, а Роджерсу не оставалось выбора. Дождавшись, когда миллиардер съест гамбургер, Капитан уселся поудобней и посмотрел на Тони так, что тот просто больше не смог молчать.

— Ну, так, что ты хочешь? — обреченно вздохнул Старк, отряхнув руки.  
— Рассказывай, зачем ты обливаешься этими духами, — Стив посмотрел на него со всей благожелательностью.  
— Это не духи. Это феромоны, — Тони скомкал в руках бумажную обертку и кинул в мусорку.  
—  _Зачем_? — повторил Капитан.  
— Чтобы пахнуть альфой, — Тони поднял голову вверх, чтобы не смотреть на собеседника.  
— У тебя слабый запах? — сделал предположение Роджерс. — Просто, в таком случае лучше и вовсе от этого отказаться, чем пахнуть, как жидкость для мытья стекол.

Тони молча отвернулся и обнял колени. Стивен обессилено выпустил воздух из легких и закатил глаза. Миллиардер мял в руках трубочку от коктейля. Нахмурившись, солдат вздохнул и сел поближе, вытянув ноги.

— Тогда я вообще ничего не понимаю, — Стив ударил себя по щекам.  
— Да омега я, задолбал! — воскликнул Старк, резко повернув голову.  
— Нет, — фыркнул Стив.  
— Да.  
— Нет.  
— Да!

Миллиардера разозлило, что теперь, когда он говорит правду, ему не верят. Он нахмурился, тонкие губы напряглись. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза довольно долго, пока Стив не выдержал и не взял ладонями лицо миллиардера, притянув место за ухом к своему носу.

— Не ври! — Стив довольно резко отпустил голову Тони.

И отвернулся. Солдат разозлился, потому что ничего не понимал.

— Это, блин, правда, Стив, — раздраженно начал Старк. — Знаешь, как это было? Мне было семнадцать, я сидел, никого не трогал, как вдруг башка кругом пошла, аж перед глазами потемнело. Прихожу к врачу, и вот, моя спокойная жизнь заканчивается, когда он говорит: «Поздравляю, молодой человек, у вас первая течка». Я считал себя альфой, Стив, отец тоже считал. И я все ждал, когда мне кто-нибудь скажет: «Какой у тебя крепкий запах, Тони, молодец!». А не пахну я, как должен, потому что я испугался, что отец разозлится, и стал принимать гормоны, которые этому мешают. Идея с альфой пришла по дурости, врать, так уж по-крупному, верно? И последняя течка у меня была лет восемнадцать назад. Доволен? Всё?

Стивен смотрел на него с таким лицом, будто перед ним только что переехали котенка.

— Восемнадцать лет?! — тихо заорал Стив.  
— Да, — шикнул Старк.  
— Так же нельзя, Тони, — с круглыми глазами сказал Стив.  
— Эй, не осуждай меня, ясно? Ты не представляешь, каково это. Таких, как я, даже не призывают, — Тони со злости кинул трубочку. — Не представляешь, каково это - чувствовать себя ущербным.  
— Это я-то не представляю? — рассмеялся Роджерс. — А ты представляешь, каково это быть альфой, ростом сто пятьдесят сантиметров? Вот это, я тебе скажу, намного хуже. В армию по одной астме не проходил. И заметь, здесь очень большая разница: _чувствовать_ себя ущербным и  _быть_ таким. Представляешь, каково это — настолько отчаяться в желании быть хоть чем-то полезным, чтобы согласиться на секретный правительственный эксперимент, которого ты мог и не пережить? «Оу, посмотрите, я — Тони Старк, гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп, мог бы менять альф как перчатки, но вместо этого я буду обливаться и травить себя какой-то гадостью, от которой могу помереть, не дожив до пятидесяти».

Тони смотрел на солдата с долей испуга, не моргая. У Стива даже дыхание сбилось от перевозбужденного монолога. Тони поёжился на месте и отвернулся.

— Я не могу тебе указывать, это твой выбор, но изводить себя всякой дрянью, боясь показаться слабым, ущербным или еще каким ты там себя возомнил — бред. Из-за этого ты действительно можешь таким стать, а когда поймешь, будет поздно, — грустно и монотонно проговорил Стив.  
— Может, ты и прав, — вздохнул Тони, - но, как ты и сказал, это мой выбор.

Время было уже за одиннадцать. По дороге быстро ездили машины и такси, по тротуару гуляли парочки. Музей был давным-давно закрыт, так что вокруг на лестнице никого не было. Небо потемнело, и стало прохладно. Тони положил голову на плечо и смотрел вперед. Он больше ни о чем не думал, да ему и не хотелось. Скоро нужно будет уходить, и хотелось посидеть напоследок.

— Да что же это за время такое, где лучше отравиться, чем родиться омегой? — вдруг спросил Стив, и сам не понял, у кого.  
— Вот такое вот время, — вздохнул Тони.  
— Еще слова эти дерьмовые. Течка. Ну что это такое? Вы же не сучки, ради всего святого, — бурчал Роджерс, выдавая свой пенсионный возраст.  
— А нас так и называют, — меланхолически усмехнулся Старк. — Это вот так и работает. Приходишь в какой-нибудь клуб или куда-нибудь еще и отовсюду слышишь: «Эта сучка моя», «Я сегодня познакомился с такой сучкой». А главное — это никого не беспокоит. Это уже вроде «малышка» или «детка».  
— Тьфу. Пошлость какая, — сморщился солдат. — В мое время такого не было!

Миллиардер тихо засмеялся, потому что действительно почувствовал, что общается со старичком из прошлого века, кем, если подумать, Стив и являлся.

— И вообще, в мое время это называлось «покровитель» и «фаворит». И не «течка», а «цветение». И если ты хоть какого-нибудь фаворита назовешь сучкой, считай, записался на бесплатную коррекцию зубов от всех альф в округе. В лучшем случае, — добавил Роджерс.  
— Как у вас все поэтично было, — в голос рассмеялся Старк.  
— А сейчас? Ты посмотри. Романтику смешали с грязью. Чтобы сказать, что ты чувствуешь, надо напиться, все же такие стеснительные, а! Женщины одеваются либо как мужчины, либо как проститутки. И помереть надо, чтобы тебе пару ласковых сказали. Тоже мне, двадцать первый век, мать его, — возмущенно пробурчал Роджерс.

Тони подпер голову рукой и умиленно смотрел на него, пока Роджерс не встал со ступеньки.

— Пошли, поздно уже, провожу тебя, — сурово сказал Стив и стал спускаться по лестнице.

Усмехнувшись тому, как Стив сам действует себе на нервы, Тони быстро встал, собрав оставшийся мусор, и догнал солдата. Стивен был расстроен, и Тони это казалось забавным. Это как смотреть на щенка, который сам себя кусает за хвост. Пока они шли, Стив напряженно о чем-то раздумывал, смотря себе под ноги. А Тони ни о чем не думал. Он уже давно для себя все решил, и сейчас уговаривать его бессмысленно.

— Ладно, пока, — грустно улыбнулся Роджерс, когда они дошли до высотки, в которой Тони жил с Пеппер после развала Тауэр. — Спасибо, что все рассказал, Тони.

Тони кивнул. Стив кивнул в ответ и пошёл своей дорогой.

— Стив, — вдруг позвал Тони, — ты же никому не расскажешь?

Роджерс снисходительно и устало на него посмотрел, развернувшись.

— Конечно, нет, Тони. Конечно, нет.

_Стив не сказал, что это тоже важно для него._

***

После того как Стив узнал всю правду, и даже с предысторией, он немного успокоился. Старку нельзя было указывать при всем желании. Полномочий у него на это не было. И Стив надеялся, что Тони просто знает, что он делает. Капитан никому ничего, естественно, не сказал. Это было не в его правилах — разбалтывать чужие секреты. Когда они с Тони встречались взглядами, пока Фьюри что-то утруждено рассказывал, то оба улыбались уголками губ. Между ними появилась тайна. А общие секреты очень сближают. Но Роджерс все равно удивился, когда Тони позвонил ему.

— Алло, — деловито сказал Стив, приложив телефон к уху.  
— Привет, — послышался жизнерадостный голос миллиардера.  
— Привет, Тони, — на лице у Стива расползлась улыбка.  
— Уже разобрался с мобильником? — весело спросил Старк.  
— Твоими молитвами, — ответил Стив.  
— «Я Стив Роджерс, мои пальцы слишком большие для этих кнопочек».

И оба рассмеялись.

— Ты какой-то счастливый, что случилось? — радостно спросил Стив.  
— Да так, настроение хорошее, — ответил Старк.  
— Да кого ты пытаешься обмануть? — съерничал Стив.  
— Ну… Знаешь, честно говоря, я сам не знаю, зачем тебе звоню. Просто некому больше, наверно. Короче, я подумал и решил, что ты прав. Я не буду больше принимать таблетки. Да, я так решил.  
— О, мой Бог, Тони, — шокировано улыбнулся Стив. — Это здорово. Я горжусь тобой.  
— Спасибо, — послышалось из динамика, — я не знаю, как это объяснить, но у меня как будто камень с души свалился. Будь что будет. Хорошо так, легко, понимаешь?  
— Понимаю. Это действительно очень смело, и ты молодец. Расскажешь об этом Фьюри?  
— Да пошёл он нафиг, — фыркнул миллиардер.  
— Ты поосторожней, может у тебя прослушка в стене, — Стив, конечно, пошутил, но основания для подозрений все-таки были.  
— Тогда я подам на него в суд. Ты же со мной, Стив? Поддержишь меня в иске? — подхватил Старк.  
— Конечно, — смеялся Стив. — Конечно, я  _всегда_ тебя поддержу, Тони.

Может быть, это прозвучало слишком серьезно, потому что возникла какая-то неловкая пауза. Но Стив словами не бросался, так что неловкость возникла, скорее, со стороны Тони.

— В общем, — кашлянул Старк, — я подумал, может, зайдешь в гости? Пропустим пару бокалов.  
— Эмм, конечно, но не сейчас, — ответил Роджерс.  
— Почему? — удивился миллиардер.  
— Меня через час должны забрать. Задание.  
— Хорошо, я понял, мистер секретность, — хмыкнул Тони. — А когда ты вернешься?  
— Это на пару дней, — легко ответил Стив. — Как вернусь — сразу к тебе, поболтаем, отпразднуем.  
— Хорошо, до скорого, шпион.  
— До скорого, Тони.

***

Задание затянулось, и Стив оказался свободным не через два, а через четыре дня. Зевая, солдат вошел в свою квартиру, сразу бросив сумку с костюмом на пол. Зевнув еще раз, Роджерс упал на кровать и уснул, едва обратив внимание, что ножки кровати сломались от резкой нагрузки. Засыпая, Капитан думал, что нужно будет выкинуть кровать, купить пару-тройку матрасов и положить прямо на пол. Будет мило…

Проснулся Стив в три часа дня. После душа он сел в кресло, закрыв глаза. И тут он вспомнил, что обещал зайти к Старку сразу после задания. Капитан быстро собрался, зашел в магазин по дороге, чтобы купить пончиков, ведь в гости с пустыми руками не пойдешь. Звонить он, почему-то, не стал. А когда ему в голову пришла мысль, что следовало предупредить Тони о своем приходе, он уже поднимался по лестнице пентхауса, где жил миллиардер.

Вызвонив в дверь «привет» на азбуке Морзе, чтобы Тони понял, что это он, Стивен зашёл в квартиру. Азбука была здесь, конечно, ни при чем, это Джарвис узнал его и открыл замок, но всё же это был довольно милый ритуал, который нравился Старку. Они условились об этом, когда дурачились на тему: «А вдруг тебя заменят инопланетяне, как я тебя узнаю?».

Стивен оказался в гостиной и думал увидеть тут улыбающегося Тони, который скажет какую-нибудь шутку вроде: «Что, сосулька, потерялся во времени, да?». Но его не было. Стив положил коробку с гостинцем на столик и услышал тихие гудки телефона. Он пошёл на этот звук по коридору, увидел валявшийся на полу телефон, который пищал, означая, что разговор закончился. Роджерс заглянул за угол коридора, где спиной к стене, прямо на полу сидел Тони, обхватив коленки руками. Он глубоко и рвано дышал ртом.

— Тони? — Стив глупо моргнул.  
— Стив? — Тони поднял голову с перепуганными глазами, будто только что увидел привидение.  
— Что с тобой? — испуганно спросил Роджерс, опустившись на корточки.  
— Я не знаю, — пискнул миллиардер.

Капитан положил руку на плечо Тони и почувствовал, как он дрожит изнутри.

— Тони, успокойся, все хорошо, — тихо начал Стив, — все хорошо, я здесь.

Тони ничего не ответил, смотря в точку на стене. Дышал он, будто только что вылез из проруби. Стив не знал, что делать, думал вызвать кого-то, но оставлять сейчас Тони одного ему совершенно не хотелось. Он бы просто не смог сейчас уйти. Сглотнув, солдат сел на пол и обнял миллиардера. Тот прижался щекой и продолжал вздрагивать на вздохе.

— Все хорошо. Я с тобой. Все будет хорошо, — шептал Стив, гладя Тони по голове.

Он не знал, сколько они так сидели на полу в пустой квартире в обнимку. Почувствовав, что миллиардер перестал дрожать, а его дыхание выровнялось, солдат посмотрел на него и, наконец, решился что-то спросить.

— Ты как? — вышло слишком напряженно.  
— Нормально, — выдохнул Тони, почти не двигая губами.

Тони помотал головой и отодвинулся, когда сильные руки солдата с перепугу перестали зажимать его так, что он пошевелиться не мог.

— Так, что случилось? — спросил Стив, когда они перебрались на кухню и сели за стол.  
— Не знаю, — повторил Тони, — я разговаривал с Пеппер по телефону насчет Тауэр, и вдруг… началось.  
— Вот это стопудово из-за этой дряни, которую ты принимал, — с жесткой учительской интонацией сказал Стив, — я же говорил!  
— Может, — сухо сказал Старк, делая глоток воды. — Я пропустил уже два приема.  
— Ненормально это, — буркнул Роджерс.  
— Думаешь, мне было в кайф? — Тони поднял на него осуждающий взгляд.  
— Снова начнешь? — мрачно спросил Стив.  
— Не разговаривай со мной как с наркоманом, это была не ломка, — огрызнулся миллиардер.  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Стив. — Сейчас все в порядке?  
— Да. Кажется, да, — кивнул миллиардер.

_Стив не сказал, что испугался больше, чем следовало._

***

— В Вашингтон? — шокировано переспросил Стив.  
— Да. Поближе к президенту, — усмехнулся Фьюри. — Я думал, ты будешь рад.  
— Нет, я рад, просто… Я рад, — Стив заставил себя благодарно улыбнуться.  
— Там поспокойней. Там наша организация. И я хочу, чтобы ты был…  
— Под рукой? — закончил Стив.  
— Под присмотром, — Ник бросил на него снисходительный взгляд.  
— Мне не нужна сиделка. Мне, может быть, и девяносто пять, но я и почту могу проверить, знаешь ли.  
— Я не говорил о сиделке, — Ник упал в своё большое директорское кресло. — Я говорил о бесплатной квартире, хороших видах и выставке в твою честь в музее Смитсоновского института. Так что улыбайся и иди собирать вещи.

Стив был человек военный, так что он прекрасно понял, что это можно было считать за «Иди уже отсюда, я все сказал». И он взял папку с адресом, билетом и кивнул на прощание. Смена обстановки, конечно же, хорошая штука, но после того, как он отмерз, этой самой смены обстановки ему хватит до конца жизни. В смысле, он только начал обживаться. Только наладил отношения с людьми. Ему даже выдали купон на апельсиновый сок в магазине. Ну какого черта?! К тому же, здесь оставался Тони, которого он не мог бросить.

Идя по коридору, Стив обдумывал это все, засунув руки в карманы. Но он остановился, когда краем глаза заметил знакомый силуэт. Солдат повернул голову и замер. Это оказался Тони. Он уперся руками в стену и опустил голову, тяжело дыша, как после марафона. Стив оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что никого нет, и подбежал к Старку. Тот не обратил на него внимания и сжимал кулаки так, что побелели костяшки пальцев.

— Тони, — донесся шепот слева, — опять?

Старк узнал его и кивнул, закрыв глаза. На плечо ему легла тяжелая ладонь Капитана.

— Все хорошо. Дыши. Дыши, как можешь глубоко, — тихо проговорил Стив.

Тони сглотнул и разжал челюсть, стараясь набрать больше воздуха.  
Стив встал рядом и поглаживал Тони по плечу, пока миллиардер не почувствовал себя лучше.

— Это уже _действительно_ ненормально, — выдохнул Тони, опять сидя спиной к стене на полу.  
— Как это вообще происходит? — тихо спросил Стив, сидя рядом.  
— Представь, что ты просто с кем-то разговариваешь, потом моргаешь и вдруг оказываешься на краю Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг. Смотришь вниз, ничего не понимаешь и чувствуешь только страх. И больше ничего.  
— Ужас, — только и смог сказать Роджерс. — Это не во второй раз уже? Ты выглядишь как зомби.  
— Я не спал пару дней, — Тони потер глаза. — Я чувствую себя сдувшимся шариком. Этот город меня доконал, Стив. Боюсь уже в небо посмотреть, чтобы не увидеть там эту дыру или еще что-нибудь. Еще это дерьмо началось… Хватит. Пеппер в охапку и в теплый штат.

Стив слушал это с замиранием сердца.

— Я думаю, это пойдет тебе на пользу, — наконец сказал он. — Солнце, пляж.  
— Надеюсь, — еле слышно ответил Тони.

_Стив не сказал, что будет скучать больше, чем следует.  
И что его больше ничего здесь не держит — тоже. _

***

— Занят чем-нибудь сегодня вечером?  
— Ну, из моей старой компании остался я один, так что… планов нет.

— Приближаемся к зоне высадки, Капитан.

— Если пригласишь Кристен из статистики, она тебе точно не откажет.  
— Поэтому и не зову.  
— Стесняешься или страшно?  
— Дел по горло.

— А на нем парашют-то был?  
— Нет. Ему не нужен.

— А как тебе медсестра, что живет напротив, она, кажется, ничего.  
— Зачисть машинное отделение, а потом ищи мне пару.  
— Я мультизадачная.

***

— Я слева.

Сэм повернул голову и кивнул, усмехнувшись.  
Во всем теле слабость. Стив сделал легкий выдох, и ему захотелось прокашляться. Играет музыка, возможно, тот самый Марвин Гэй, о котором Сэм говорил. В голове появлялись смутные воспоминания. Стив помнил лицо Баки, удары, потом чувство легкости и снова удар… будто разом, со всех сторон, по всему телу. Он помнил, как ему кто-то кричал: «Капитан Роджерс, Капитан Роджерс, быстрее, сюда!». А теперь он лежит здесь, на больничной кровати.

— Остряк, блин, — ухмыляется Уилсон. — Пошути мне тут.

В его голосе Стив различил раздражение вперемешку с радостью и заботой. Стив хотел было привстать, но у него не получилось. К тому же пришлось замереть, чтобы прислушаться к крикам за дверью.

— То есть как это нельзя?! Да ты знаешь, кто я такой?! Чего ты мне своей пушкой тыкаешь, придурок, я оружия видел больше, чем ты за всю жизнь сможешь!

Сэм и Стив с недоумением переглянулись, как вдруг в палату ворвался взъерошенный Старк. Дверь открылась так резко, что ударила Уилсона по носу.

— Т-тони? — глупо заморгал Стив. — Ты в порядке?  
— Нет, блин, я не в порядке! — гневно крикнул Старк. — Я до ёжиков зол, Роджерс! Хочешь, расскажу почему, а? — Тони сделал шаг, и Стив почему-то вздрогнул. — Возвращаюсь я в Нью-Йорк, в Старк Тауэр, включаю телевизор и, знаешь, что вижу? В Лондоне творится какая-то херня, Тор бьется с каким-то ушастым чудиком. Я в панике, думаю, как попасть в Европу, что вообще делать. Звоню тебе и, знаешь, что узнаю? Ты в Вашингтоне, нацисты наступают, Щ.И.Т. развалился, Фьюри мертв, вы с Романофф в розыске! Я собираю манатки, быстрее сюда. Взрывы, все данные Щ.И.Т. в Интернете — заходи, бери что надо, Наташа в суде, а ты в этой гребаной больнице, где меня к тебе не пускает какой-то боров с автоматом! Я не в порядке, Роджерс, _не в порядке!_ Клянусь, если бы у меня был хоть один рабочий костюм…

Стив только и смотрел на него, не моргая. Весь этот монолог он пропустил мимо ушей. Он просто смотрел на Тони. Фоном играла музыка. Старк изменился. Подкачал руки, это было видно даже под пиджаком. Подстригся: прическа стала более короткая, с ежиком. Он больше не выглядел как зомби, под его карими красивыми глазами не было темных кругов, а бородка приняла более четкие очертания. Тони выглядел ярче, опасней, серьезней. _Он выглядел прекрасно._

Миллиардер глубоко задышал после своего эмоционального монолога. Его лицо исказилось так, будто он сейчас заплачет, а потом на его лице появилось снисходительное недовольство. Он подошёл к кровати и дотронулся ладонью до правой щеки, слегка поглаживая большим пальцем место, где у Стива было много ссадин и синяков. Он печально и досадно посмотрел в синие глаза солдата.

— Не волнуйся, — улыбнулся Стив, — ты же знаешь, на мне всё как на собаке заживает.

Они оба рассмеялись, но Тони сжал губы, будто не хотел этого делать.

— Как же ты так? — тихо спросил Старк.  
— Подрался со старым другом, — усмехнулся Роджерс, прикрыв глаза от ласки.  
— Ты хоть победил?  
— Технически - нет, фактически - да.  
— Хорошо. Проигравших целовать не принято.

Солдат задержал дыхание, потому что лицо Тони оказалось слишком близко. Настолько близко, чтобы дотронутся губами и нежно поцеловать. Сердце Стива пропустило удар, он робко ответил на поцелуй и положил руку миллиардеру на плечо. Поцелуй длился не так долго, секунд пять. Тони отпрянул, они задышали, уперевшись лбами.

— Я так по тебе скучал, — прошептал Стив с закрытыми глазами.  
— Я тоже, — так же ответил Старк, опять прильнув к нему.

— Кхе-кхе. Ребят, я вроде как еще здесь, — послышалось из угла.

Они замерли в поцелуе и резко открыли глаза. Тони выпрямился, удивленно посмотрел на еще одного человека в палате, а потом принял свой обычный невозмутимый вид.

— Я Сэм Уилсон, — протянул руку для рукопожатия Сокол.  
— Привет, — Тони ответил, — я…  
— Да, я знаю, кто вы. Как можно не знать об этой заварушке в Малибу, — сказал Сэм.  
— Какой заварушке? — не понял солдат.  
— Эмм, ну, скажем так, — Тони развернулся к нему. — Говорить международному террористу свой домашний адрес — не самая лучшая моя идея.

***

— Ты должен быть польщен, он едва не сказал «спасибо».  
— Не едешь с ним?  
— Нет.  
— Но и не останешься.  
— Ха. Я засветилась, придется уйти под воду.  
— Глубоко заляжешь?  
— На самое дно.

— То, о чем ты просил. Подергала за ниточки в Киеве. Теперь моя просьба: позвони медсестре.  
— Да… Знаешь, у меня вообще-то есть планы на вечер. И она не медсестра.  
— А ты не агент Щ.И.Т.

— И будь осторожен, Стив. Не спеши распутывать этот клубок.

— Ты пойдешь за ним?  
— Ты не обязан идти со мной.  
— Я знаю. Когда начинаем?

***

Отстроенный Старк Тауэр выглядел еще лучше, чем раньше. Однако теперь его следовало называть «Башня Мстителей», о чем напоминала большая буква «A». Любоваться высоткой Стив долго не стал. Он лишь улыбнулся и зашёл в здание. Оказавшись на девяносто первом этаже в общей гостиной, Стив увидел миллиардера. Его силуэт Стив узнает где угодно. Был вечер, Тони смотрел в окно. Он обернулся, когда услышал позади шаги.

— Хм, ты посмотри. Действительно, как и не было ничего, — улыбнулся Старк, не увидев на лице солдата признаков ссадин под правым глазом.

Стив подошёл еще ближе и встал рядом, смотря в окно вместе с миллиардером.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — участливо спросил Тони.  
— Всё хорошо, — ответил Стив. — А ты?  
— Отформатированным, — усмехнулся Старк. — Будто плыл против течения и теперь, наконец, оказался на берегу.  
— Ты изменился, — счастливо улыбнулся Стив.  
— Ты тоже. Такой серьезный, подстригся, — он провел рукой по стрижке солдата. — Мне нравится.  
— Как у тебя с Пеппер? — Стив опустил взгляд на шею Тони.  
— Нормально. Она всё поняла. Знаешь, я думаю, новая жизнь требует жертв, и, видит Бог, я отдал все долги. Я меняюсь, и жизнь меняется. Только такое чувство, что это лишь подготовка к чему-то.  
— У меня такое же чувство, — вздохнул Роджерс.

Стив вдруг резко опустился на колено, взяв Тони за руку. Тот удивленно посмотрел на свою руку, а потом на волнующегося Роджерса.

— Тони, — начал он, — я много думал. Обо всем. Я до сих пор корю себя за то, что дал тебе тогда уехать и все это пережить самостоятельно. И чтобы такого больше не произошло, я хочу попросить тебя быть моим фаворитом.  
— Стив, — засмеялся миллиардер, а сердце солдата резко сжалось. — Я не думаю, что это… Я еще не выздоровел, и не знаю, утрясется ли это всё, понимаешь? Я не хочу, чтобы ты тратил на меня время.  
— Именно поэтому я и спрашиваю _сейчас_ , — перебил Роджерс. — Я не требую от тебя чего-то серьезного, я еще не заслужил. Я всего лишь хочу быть рядом, помогать и защищать тебя. Заставить тебя улыбаться, Тони. Дай мне хотя бы шанс.

Старк вздохнул. Он нервно потер шею, облизнул пересохшие губы.

— И ты не будешь называть меня сучкой? — сощурился миллиардер.  
— Нет, конечно, нет, — сразу пообещал Стив.  
— А если я попрошу? — поднял бровь Тони.

Стив широко открыл глаза и хотел выдохнуть, но вместо этого надул щеки, немного покраснев.

— Эмм, ну… В таком случае, я, наверное… — мямлил Роджерс, пока не заметил, как миллиардер хихикает. - Эй, ну не издевайся, я и так импровизирую.

Тони широко улыбнулся.

— Так… что ты скажешь? — собрался Стивен.  
— Хорошо, я согласен на… — Тони прищурил глаз, подбирая слово, — на твоё… покровительство.

Роджерс резко поднялся, улыбаясь так, будто выиграл в лотерею миллион долларов.

— Я могу… можно тебя поцеловать? — наконец осмелился Роджерс.  
— Ну… — протянул Тони, оценивающе посмотрев на солдата. - Да, думаю, можно.

Капитан приблизился, посмотрев Тони в глаза, и чуть повернул голову в последний момент, когда Старк сам сделал последний маленький рывок к нему. Поцелуй вышел крепким, картинным — на фоне окна, за которым начало заходить солнце. Тони пропустил руки под мышками солдата и обнял со спины, слегка надавливая на плечи, чтобы эта дылда немного нагнулась. Стив сделал так же, только притягивая Тони к себе в районе лопаток.

— Это, получается, твой второй поцелуй в двадцать первом веке? — умиленно усмехнулся миллиардер.  
— Ммм… ну да.

_Это было последнее, о чем Стив решил умолчать._


	2. Отель Старка

Всё большое состоит из маленького.  
Из песчинок — пустыни, из капель — моря, из снежинок — сугробы.  
Так и покровительство Стива состояло из мелочей.

Солдат жил в Старк Тауэр уже третий месяц. Все это время миллиардер обдумывал, как эти отношения с покровительством должны выглядеть, ведь опыта в этом смысле у Тони было ноль. А пока он думал, эти самые отношения медленно набирали обороты. Даже слишком медленно, наверно. Тони не чувствовал, что Роджерс живет с ним под одной крышей, у солдата был свой этаж, и он не появлялся на глаза слишком часто, чтобы в полной мере почувствовать его присутствие.

Дела в Старк Индастриз никто не отменял, и наследник империи старался помочь генеральному директору Пеппер Поттс. Тони Старк — лицо компании, и по-другому быть не могло. Общение с Пеппер стало чисто деловым, основанным на полном доверии. Вообще-то, не такая уж и большая разница приключилась. Просто пропали быстрые поцелуи и отчаянные попытки быть романтичным, и Тони с каждым разом все больше убеждался, что сделал все правильно. К тому же, после нервного и смущенного разговора с Тони Хеппи все-таки решился пригласить Пеппер на свидание, чему Старк был искренне рад. И Тони так и не понял, обманывал он себя или Пеппер, пытаясь завязать отношения с ней. Но в защиту Тони можно сказать, что Пеп даст фору любому альфе.

По возвращению домой Тони ждало не только обычное любезное приветствие Джарвиса, но и искренняя щенячья радость в глазах Стива. Его веселое «Привет» и робкое потаптывание на месте перед поцелуем, который с каждым разом становился всё лучше и лучше, уверенней.

На губах в сто раз больше нервных окончаний, чем на кончиках пальцев. Губами можно почувствовать всё самое важное: прикосновение, температуру, вкус. Всё это мгновенно отправляется в мозг, который в эти моменты соображает чуть хуже, но нельзя сказать, что ему это не нравится. Губы Стива были самыми приятными на свете. Самая идеальная форма. Такой идеальной спайки губ в природе просто не существует. Тони такого раньше не чувствовал.

Когда Стив касался его, в груди начинало разливаться тепло, словно излучая свет, а при поцелуях это случалось быстро, что можно сравнить со вспышкой, после которой огонек горел еще очень долго. Но Стив не напирал, что Тони озадачивало. Он обычно тащил его ужинать, обязательно чем-нибудь горячим и полезным. Привычка общего ужина с салфеточками и набором столовых приборов умиляли миллиардера. Разговоры с солдатом не изменились: были такими же открытыми и непринужденными, как и раньше. Желудок Тони благословил Стива за нормальную еду. Он даже привык за месяц к определенному приёму пищи и не просил перекусов. Но Тони иногда всё же находил в карманах что-то вкусное. Один раз это даже сыграло на руку. Инвестор пришёл на встречу с дочкой, которую Тони и угостил подсунутой в пиджак шоколадкой.

После ужина они обычно разбредались по Тауэр, если у Старка еще оставалась работа, а когда её не оставалось, или не оставалось желания её делать, то по большой плазме начинали крутиться фильмы. Либо очень старые, либо совсем новые. Каждый раз либо прыжок в прошлое для одного, либо прыжок в будущее для другого. И этот контраст был отчетливо виден. Когда пальцы солдата неловко касались кисти Тони, в груди у последнего зажигался огонечек, и Старк мог точно сказать, что это не шрапнель и не реактор, которых и нет-то уже давно.

Иногда Тони просто давал солдату поглаживать и разминать загрубевшие пальцы, а иногда Тони укладывался на него, кладя голову на широкую грудь, наслаждаясь массажем головы. Проходило минуты три, прежде чем Стив осмеливался сделать ощутимый вздох. И в этом полумраке Тони чувствовал себя _дома_. И недвижимости у него было достаточно, чтобы понять, что дело здесь вовсе не в обивке дивана или стоимости ремонта. Дело было в заботе, которую Стив проявлял к нему. Она вроде бы была незаметна, или Стив так думал, но Тони был не дурак и замечал такие вещи.

Когда он хотел потянуться за добавкой лазаньи, Стив уже держал её в воздухе. Когда Тони засиживался в мастерской и уже думал сварить себе кофе, горячая чашка оказывалась на соседнем столе. Когда он готовился встать, чтобы достать что-нибудь с высокого стеллажа инструментов, Стив уже протягивал это в руки, не забывая чмокнуть в лоб. А однажды Тони был так измотан, что в один из вечеров кино уснул на диване и проспал до утра. Проснулся он под пледом, тремя покрывалами и даже курткой. Оказалось, что он то ли чихнул, то ли кашлянул во сне, и солдат накрыл его всем, чем нашёл.

И при этом Тони ни разу не пришлось сказать «не сейчас», «может быть потом», «позже, я занят». Стив не надоедал, не мельтешил перед глазами с платочком. Он просто был рядом, когда был нужен. Может здесь был какой-то супергеройский талант, и Тони казалось это чем-то фантастическим. И он отчетливо понял, что нельзя чувствовать себя одиноким, находясь в отношениях, как это у него происходило довольно часто. И если это и есть покровительство, то Тони не против.

Прямо сейчас Тони ни о чем не жалеет. Его мысли заняты Стивом. Губами, которыми он его целует. Тони с энтузиазмом отвечает, посасывая эти идеальные губы. Отвечает так, чтобы в полной мере показать, как это прекрасно — учиться целоваться с Тони Старком. Вообще, Тони был хорошим учителем. Раньше Стива хватало только на трехсекундное нежное касание губ, а теперь счет шел на минуты. Была небольшая проблема с зубами — они вечно стукались ими, но это дело техники, а значит, не проблема, когда вы каждый день тренируетесь с мастером по части поцелуев. Мастером… во всем, в принципе.

Конечно, при поцелуях нельзя забывать про руки, но это немного трудновато. Поцелуи тогда выходят либо болезненными, либо корявыми. Поэтому они медленно и осторожно двигались мягким массажем по плечам, шее, накаченной груди. Стив был готов заурчать от ощущений. Сейчас Тони оказался у него на коленях, поэтому широкая ладонь солдата спокойно придерживала Старка за талию и внешнюю часть бедра. Он весь отдался в поцелуй и не сделал ни одной ошибки. Тони немного извивался для вида, чтобы заставить всё-таки руку потянуться к месту пониже спины.

Самое смешное, что Старк даже не знал толком, зачем. Может, чтобы оттолкнуть и сказать: «Сейчас не время», «Руки!», или «А я ведь так и знал». Стиву, конечно, было позволено далеко не всё. Но не Старку. И в этом был весь кайф. И, о, Боже, два месяца, ни одного повода поругаться, ни одного повода упрекнуть ну хоть в чем-нибудь. Старк сам бы не выдержал и полапал себя. И хитрый миллиардер стал спускать руки, чтобы залезть солдату под рубашку, как вдруг он замер всем телом. Тони открыл глаза, чтобы узнать, в чем дело, он ведь даже сделать ничего не успел. Стив нахмурился, почесал нос, а потом повернул голову к выходу. Тони тоже туда посмотрел и опять взглянул на Роджерса.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Старк.  
— Эм, нет. Слушай, я сейчас приду, подожди здесь, — Стив приподнял Тони и пересадил на диван. _Такой_ холодный диван.

А потом целенаправленно вышел в коридор. Растерянный Старк остался один с недоумевающей физиономией. Вообще-то, это была одна из тех вещей, которые Стиву было нельзя делать — уходить, когда Тони не хочет. Проигнорировав просьбу подождать здесь, Тони направился за Роджерсом, чтобы закатить, наконец, хоть мало-мальскую ссору. Стив оказался в коридоре, и он явно принюхивался. Тони тоже сделал глубокий вдох через нос, но почувствовал только полироль и искусственный цитрусовый запах. Стив явно чувствовал что-то совершенно другое. Тони не мог учуять это самое «другое».

Его _особое_ обоняние пропало давным-давно, и вряд ли появится. Понаблюдав за Капитаном в дикой природе, Тони решился подойти поближе, как вдруг из соседней комнаты вышла какая-то фигура. Брюнеточка в форме уборщицы. В руках она держала подносик с чистящими средствами. Расслабившись, увидев уборщицу, Старк сделал шаг к Стиву, как вдруг тот ринулся к ней и одним движением припечатал к стенке, развернув к себе. Уже действительно испугавшись, Тони подбежал к ним. И какового же было удивление, когда Старк узнал в уборщице Наташу. Стив удивленно на неё уставился, нахмурившись, а она виновато улыбалась.

— Ты у… уволена, — вякнул Старк.

Наташа хотела что-то возразить, но не смогла, а на её лице Тони в кои-то веки увидел замешательство.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — спросил Роджерс, пока Наташа снимала черный парик.  
— А как ты думаешь? — Наташа подняла на него саркастичный взгляд.  
— Ты же сказала, что заляжешь на дно.

Романова улыбнулась, думая сказать очевидную шутку, но, взглянув на недовольного Старка, решила воздержаться.

— По-моему, я уже учила тебя, что на виду ты больше всего незаметен, — улыбнулась Наташа, поправляя свою копну рыжих волос.

Стив немного помолчал, и Тони подумал, что эти двое о чем-то вспомнили.

— Кто-нибудь мне, наконец, скажет, что здесь, черт возьми, происходит? — раздраженно спросил миллиардер.  
— Разве Хилл тебе ничего говорила? — удивленно спросила Романофф.  
— Здесь еще и Хилл? — брови Старка медленно поползли вверх.

Коридор не самое лучшее место для таких разговоров, поэтому Наташа отвела их в гостиную. Старк уселся на диван, положив ногу на ногу. Вид ожидающий, предвкушающий и хмурый. Стивен уселся рядом на подлокотник упомянутого дивана и рассматривал русскую, которая встала перед ними, сложив руки на груди. Она вздохнула: выглядеть убедительно в этой форме будет трудновато. Грело только то, что Стив смотрел на неё мягко и явно был рад её видеть.

— Старк, — уверенно начала Наташа, — наверняка ты знаешь, что Щ.И.Т.-а больше нет. И наверняка ты знаешь, что случается, когда какое-нибудь крупное предприятие накрывается.  
— Аукционы? — вставил свои пять копеек Роджерс.  
— Какие аукционы, люди работу теряют, — Романофф устало на него взглянула. — Множество агентов вроде меня оказались либо безработными, либо под судом, либо стали работать на правительство. Больше нет организованности, системы, ничего нет.  
— И слава Богу, — пакостно улыбнулся Старк.  
— В свете последних событий Старк Тауэр и ты в частности стал маяком в море неразберихи. Ты вообще представляешь, сколько агентов Щ.И.Т.-а сейчас работает в Индастриз?  
— Воу-воу-воу, притормозите, — Старк поднялся с места, взглянув на Стива и Наташу, — вы что, хотите устроить из моей Башни новый Щ.И.Т.?  
— Щ.И.Т. не единственная организация, в которую ГИДРА пустила когти, — продолжила Наташа. — И дело не в этом, Старк. Мир остался без защиты, без секретов.  
— И чья же это вина? — сощурился Старк, усмехнувшись.

Романофф тяжело вздохнула.

— Мы стали последней надеждой людей, ребята, — Романофф подходила к концу. — И нам нужны союзники. Нужна сплоченная, дисциплинированная работа. Командование всем, что осталось. Документы, внутреннее управление берет на себя Хилл, но остальное ложится на тебя, Тони.  
— Например? — Тони тоже сложил руки на груди.  
— Ну… пропаганда, командование, финансирование, — последнее слово Наташа выдохнула в сторону.  
— И моя Башня, — добавил Тони, злобно улыбнувшись.

Все трое опустили взгляд. Тони провел ладонями по лицу. Стивен нервно тер палец, Наташа уперлась руками в стол. Тони выглядел озадаченным, но он уже принял все это, оставалось просто смириться.

— Я… хотела тебя попросить. За Клинта. Чтобы он переехал сюда, мне было бы спокойней, — четче сформулировать просьбу Наташе не удалось.  
— Всем Мстителям здесь рады, — утомленно сказал Старк, взглянув на неё.  
— А Сэма можно? — тут же среагировал Стив. — Он ведь… может быть полезен, верно? — Роджерс взглянул на Романофф, и та кивнула.  
— Хорошо, — натянуто улыбнулся Тони. — _Отель Старк Тауэр принимает гостей!_

***

Стивен долго уговаривал Сэма приехать сюда, у них ведь, в конце концов, есть одна общая миссия, на которую Уилсон согласился. Сокол как раз и занимался ей, но потерял Зимнего Солдата из поля зрения две недели назад. Он как будто в воду канул. И после небольшого осуждающего монолога насчет того, что Стивен нагло смылся со своим миллиардером в Нью-Йорк, принял предложение. Клинт, однако, не выразил недовольства, Тони вообще показалось, что он только и ждал на пороге с сумками. Агент Бартон прибыл в Башню Мстителей через два дня. Тони тем временем разбирался с организацией идеи вместе с Романофф и Хилл. В принципе, девушки уже давно составили документы, Старку оставалось просто подписывать. И вуаля — Тони Старк главный инвестор и глава Мстителей, сотрудничающий с директором подпольного Щ.И.Т.-а — Марией Хилл.

Вскоре Старк связался с Брюсом, потому что, эй, всем можно, а ему нельзя что ли? Но Беннер сам отказался, он искренне беспокоился за новый Старк Тауэр и сказал, что лучше останется там, где он есть (местонахождение профессора Тони не выдал никому), и всегда будет на связи, если понадобится. К тому же, военные его, мягко сказать, недолюбливают, то есть не его, а  _другого парня_ , и светиться было бы не самым разумным решением. А Тор засел со своей Джейн в Лондоне и отказался переезжать. В любом случае, перелететь через океан ему было проще простого. Таким образом, в «Отеле Старка» оказалась большая часть Мстителей и Уилсон, который, кстати, был в шаге от того, чтобы встать в ряды супергероев официально.

Когда Клинт появился на пороге, Наташа сразу подбежала к нему и бросилась на руки. Они крепко обнялись, оба чуть не плакали. Бартон был на задании за океаном, и когда всё случилось, остался без связи и вообще всего. Они чувствовали себя сиротами, потерявшими дом, и наконец увиделись после долгой разлуки. Ведь ближе никого уже не осталось. Половина «друзей» оказались перебежчиками.

— Ну, доложите обстановку, агент Романофф, — сказал Клинт, усаживаясь за стол.  
— Связываемся с оставшимися агентами, стараемся спасти файлы, ищем уцелевшие «головы» ГИДРЫ. Словом, пытаемся оклематься, — Наташа вздохнула и поставила горячую кружку чая перед Клинтом.

Бартон отхлебнул и прикрыл глаза. Хороший чай после долгого перелета – то, что нужно.

— Последние новости?  
— Здесь появится Сэм Уилсон, будет работать с нами. Вчера накрыли небольшую секту ГИДРЫ. Засранцы собирались под пекарней какой-то. Стивен носится со Старком как курица с яйцом.  
— С чего бы вдруг? — спокойно спросил Бартон.  
— Любовь-морковь. Старк оказался омегой.

Агент Бартон поперхнулся чаем.

— Нифига себе, — хмыкнул он, — Фьюри, наверное, в гробу перевернулся.  
— Ах, да, — Романофф улыбнулась уголком губ, — я думаю, ты имеешь право знать. Фьюри жив. Но об этом никто не должен знать.  
— А я думал, ты не в курсе, — улыбнулся Бартон. — Быстро ты проболталась.  
— У меня от тебя нет секретов, Клинт, — тихо сказала Романофф.

Откинувшись на спинку стула, Бартон посмотрел на неё, постучав по столу пальцами.

— Ты мне что-то недоговариваешь.  
— Нет, с чего ты взял? — пожала плечами Наташа.  
— Ну ладно, — вздохнул стрелок. — Слушай, а почему… Ну, то есть… Если Старк омега, почему ты не…  
— Да я и не знала. А когда задним мозгом об этом подумала, Стив его уже сцапал. Старк, он какой-то странный, честно говоря. Долго объяснять. Хотя, знаешь, я не хочу с ним встречаться из-за того… В смысле, я не собираюсь на него прыгать, просто потому что он подвернулся весь такой дефективный, как я.  
— Наташа, ты не дефективная, Боже мой, сколько раз тебе повторять, — измождено сказал Бартон. — Старк — может быть. Ты - нет.  
— Мы оба с ним дефективные и гордимся этим, — подняла носик Наташа, настояв на своём.  
— То, что ты родилась альфой, не дефект, а показатель сильной личности, — в который раз повторил Бартон.  
— Да, только без члена в комплекте от этого мало толку.

***

Бедняга Старк и так пропадал на работе круглыми сутками, а теперь засел в мастерской над новым костюмом. «Костюмом на выход», как он выразился. Тони собирался сделать Марк 1 (читай: 43) самым лучшим, самым красивым и модернизированным. В смысле, полетать над городом в костюме — чем не пропаганда? И не дай Бог что-то случится, как в тот раз в Вашингтоне, а у Старка не будет возможности помочь. И нет, без костюма он всё равно круче, чем все в этой Башне вместе взятые. Просто он сам уже истосковался по полетам. Безумно хотелось где-нибудь приземлиться в своей прославленной позе.

Хорошо, что Уилсон прилетел на следующий день после Клинта, а то Стив уже с ума сходил от одиночества. Встретили его радушно. В большей степени потому, что его знали все, кроме Клинта. Но Наташа подумала, что это ненадолго. Две единственные беты в компании не могли не подружиться. Особенно после старковского: «Чувствуйте себя как дома, только гнездо на крыше не свейте».

Оставшись наедине с Кэпом, Сэм принялся рассказывать, что он нарыл еще в Вашингтоне. Оказалось, не так много. Парня с железной рукой видели в паре баров, а в остальном Зимний Солдат оправдывал своё прозвище «призрак». Но это было еще не так плохо, чем у Стива. Тот вообще ни черта не продвинулся в деле.

— Я пытался прочитать, но там особо ничего не нашёл, чтобы помогло сейчас. Я перевел то, что было шрифтом. Что-то про КГБ, что-то про пятьдесят девятый. Остальное написано от руки кем-то с кошмарным почерком. Плохой почерк, выцветшие чернила, русский — атомная смесь, сам понимаешь.

Сэм многозначительно кивнул.

— Так что я без понятия, что делать без системы слежения Щ.И.Т.-а на каждом углу, — Стив сел в кресло и устало потер лоб.

Уилсон взял папку с «Делом № 17» и пролистал её еще раз, о чем-то задумавшись.

— Слушай, а ты не пробовал попросить Наташу?

Стивен убрал руку от лица и медленно повернул голову, пока не встретился глазами с Соколом. Тот смотрел безмятежно, будто только что предложил заказать пиццу.

— Я всегда такой тупой? — беспристрастно спросил Роджерс.  
— Ну, лучше иногда тупить, чем постоянно умничать, — пожал плечами Сокол.

В проёме двери мелькнула фигура Романофф.

— Эй, Наташа, ты не могла бы нам помочь? — крикнул Сэм, заметив её краем глаза.  
— Я не буду ничего доставать с верхней полки, — крикнула в ответ русская.  
— Да я не про то, нужны твои особые навыки, — скорее крикнул Уилсон.

Ответа не последовало, поэтому парни поспешили нагнать Романофф. Она ожидаемо оказалась на её любимом месте. В общей кухне был большой длинный стол, где вместо «главного» стула стояло здоровенное кресло. Наташа проводила там всё свободное время. Во всех позах, которые возможны. Сейчас она сидела поперек, закинув ноги на пышный кожаный подлокотник. В руках у неё был планшетник. Она всем видом показывала, что занята чем-то очень важным, но Стив мог бы поспорить, что Наташа просто играет в «Веселую ферму». Стивен и Сэм подошли ближе.

— Наташа, ты можешь перевести, что здесь написано? Я не могу разобрать почерк, — Роджерс протянул ей папку с «Делом № 17».

Наташа подняла свой взор на Стива и Сэма, нажав на блокировку планшета.

— Ты пришёл и говоришь: Наташа, мне нужна помощь. Но ты просишь без уважения, ты не предлагаешь дружбу, ты даже не назвал меня крестным отцом.  
— Что она несет? — сморщившись, шепнул Роджерс в сторону ржущего Уилсона.  
— Да, это… — отмахнулся Сэм, заканчивая улыбаться. — Из фильма, потом расскажу.  
— Ты поможешь или как? — сердито спросил Кэп.  
— Ладно, — протянула Наташа, открыв папку, пробежав глазами по страницам. — Когда-то, может быть такой день никогда и не придет, я попрошу тебя о какой-нибудь услуге, но до этого дня прими мою помощь как подарок.

Стив подумал, что нужно будет дополнить свой список.

***

В «Отеле Старка» у всех нашлись дела. Сэм и Стив гонялись за своим «призраком», Хилл и Пеппер работали, как проклятые, на двух фронтах, Наташа выращивала на ферме гусей, а Старк вошёл во вкус с этой пропагандой. Он много думал о выходе в свет всей командой, работал над костюмом, каждый день доводя его до совершенства, улучшая каждую схему, как свой личный Грааль. Костюм получился целиком авторский, чем Тони гордился безумно. И если бы не одно «но», он был бы совсем счастлив.

Стив.

Чертов Капитан Праведность.

Этот факт начал раздражать с тех пор, как Тони осознал, что работа в мастерской и Индастриз не что иное, как обыкновенная сублимация. Он так долго не занимался сексом - с самых каникул в Афганистане. А еще в душу запало это кошмарное слово «дефективный», которым Наташа его как-то утром поприветствовала. Стив этого не слышал и не знал, что каждый раз, как Тони его видел, у него в голове гудело: «Ты дефективный. И он просто не решается тебе об этом сказать». Ведь поцелуи поцелуями, но два месяца — достаточный срок, и отношения должны были как-то двигаться. В направлении спальни, желательно.

Тони становилось стыдно и за себя, и за Стива. Какого черта самый желанный альфа Америки связался с таким «бракованным» Тони Старком. Но дело в том, что если Стив брался за что-то, то переубедить его целая армия политиков не смогла бы. Поэтому в перерывах между делами Тони пытался найти слова, чтобы убедить Стива перестать мучить себя и его, дожидаясь у моря погоды. И честное слово, Тони думал не о себе, пытаясь принять это решение. Ведь всё, что Стив сделал, всё, что Стив делает, его губы, касания — самое потрясающее, что происходило со Старком. А происходило с ним всякое.

В общей супергеройской суматохе никто не заметил, что наступил декабрь. Он подкрался незаметно. Пролетел День Благодарения, и вот на носу уже Рождество. Тони решил собрать всех самых странных людей в своей жизни вместе. Клинт пообещал накрыть на стол. Он вообще, оказывается, неплохо готовит. Уилсон раньше времени притащил ель, поэтому их оказалось две. Ту, которую принес Сокол поставили на кухню, а заказанную старковскую в гостиной. Романофф всё время ошивалась на кухне, таская тесто для печенья.

Поэтому Тони не удивился, обнаружив её в своём любимом кресле. Удивило его то, что она трогала Стива за волосы, задумчиво всматриваясь в планшет. Сэм и Клинт мельтешили на заднем плане, готовя ужин. Пирог и какая-то паста, вроде.

— Что вы делаете? — спросил Тони, подойдя ближе к суперсолдатам.  
— Узнаём тотемное животное Стива, — ответила Наташа, убрав руку с волос Роджерса.  
— Тотемное животное? — поморщился Тони, взглянув на Стива. — Серьезно, ты в это веришь?  
— Мне показалось это забавным, — пожал плечами Капитан.  
— Я вот, например, лиса, — улыбнулась Наташа, оторвав мордочку от планшета.  
— Какая неожиданность, черт, — съязвил Старк, садясь за стол.

Вдруг с тарелками подошли Сэм и Клинт.

— Так, Наташа, убирай свой планшет, ужин готов, — сказал Бартон, ставя горячую пасту перед девушкой.  
— Но я жду, когда они обработают данные, — жалобно ответила Романофф.

Бартон, похоже, решил дать ей немного времени, пока стол не будет полностью накрыт. Когда всё было законченно, и все даже принялись есть, Наташа вдруг вскрикнула:

— Готово!  
— Что? — спросил Уилсон.  
— Результат, — Романофф тряхнула головой, чтобы убрать волосы с лица и развернулась поудобней к Роджерсу. — Итак, Стив, твоё тотемное животное… волк. Точнее даже североамериканский лесной волк.  
— Круто, — усмехнулся Капитан.

Клинт и Сэм прервали трапезу, повернувшись к Романофф, и только Старк продолжал жевать пасту, игнорируя этот маразм.

— Североамериканский лесной волк — довольно мелкий представитель вида волков. Шкура светлого желтовато-коричневого цвета. Североамериканский лесной волк — стайное животное, обычно в стаю входит от трёх до шести особей. Естественные враги представлены людьми, медведями и другими волками.

Все заинтересовались еще больше, кроме Старка, который закатил глаза и пытался не слушать.

— Вы сильная духом личность. Такие понятия как «долг», «честь», «ответственность» для вас не пустой звук. Вы прирожденный лидер. Вас нельзя назвать скупым человеком, но своё вы никогда не отдадите просто так. В жизни вы предпочитаете действовать разумно, любите, когда всё идет по плану, и не любите риск. Друзей вы выбираете с трудом: добиться вашего расположения можно только через должные поступки и время, вам не нравятся навязчивые люди. Ради своих убеждений готовы на жертвы. Однолюб — партнера выбираете надолго. Старайтесь время от времени расширять кругозор и не зацикливаться на одном, ведь вы всегда добиваетесь успеха в том, что вам действительно интересно.

Сэм присвистнул, а Клинт одобрительно закивал. Наташа положила планшет на стол и улыбнулась Стиву, который выглядел вполне довольным. И только Старк как обычно раздражался подобному коллективному разуму.

— Вы что, блин, в это верите? — спросил Тони, обвиняющее указав на планшет русской. — Чушь собачья.  
— Это не чушь, это популярный тест, — ответила Наташа, накручивая на вилку капеллини.  
— И кто его составлял? — хмыкнул Старк. — Школьницы, начитавшиеся психологической дребедени?  
— Тони, расслабься, это же просто онлайн тест, развлечение, — примирительно сказал Роджерс, протягивая ему тарелку с салатом.  
— Вот именно. Гороскопы, онлайн тесты, гадания на картах — чушь-чушь-чушь.  
— Вот как? Давай проверим, — Романофф ринулась взять планшет в руки.  
— После ужина, — сказал Бартон, достаточно твердо, чтобы нельзя было возразить.

Пасту съели все с большим аппетитом. Но уходить из кухни никто не собирался. Стив помог Клинту налить всем чай и разрезать яблочный пирог. Старк сел на место Роджерса, поближе к Романофф.

— Начнем? — спросила русская.  
— Давай уже, — фыркнул Старк.  
— Первый вопрос: в какое время суток вы предпочитаете спать?  
— Я сплю когда придется, о чем ты.  
— Вам случалось видеть какое-то животное во сне несколько раз?  
— Нет.  
— Вы предпочитаете мех или кожу?  
— Ничего, я за Гринпис.  
— Вы любите делать подарки?  
— Какая к чертям разница?  
— Ну вопрос такой.  
— Не очень. Выбирать подарки — это не моё.  
— Как вы предпочитаете передвигаться?  
— Летать в костюме.  
— Вы боитесь публичных выступлений?  
— Ты серьезно?  
— Вы часто проявляете инициативу?  
— Мстители считаются?  
— Вы считаете, что в жизни главное семья?  
— Эм, скорее нет, чем да.  
— Вы носите нижнее бельё?  
— Это вопрос такой?  
— Даа…  
— Их там много еще?  
— Еще шестьдесят.  
— Ооох-ё…

*Пятьдесят девять тупых вопросов и один яблочный пирог спустя.*

— У вас есть аллергия на фрукты? — изможденно спросила Наташа.  
— Нееет, — так же изможденно протянул Старк.

Стив, Сэм и Клинт тоже устали, но очень уж хотелось узнать, чем дело кончится. Больше всего Тони понравился вопрос о густоте волос. У Наташи были мягкие руки.

— Там долго еще? — устало спросил Клинт.  
— Нет. Всё, — Романофф откинулась на спинку кресла и эпично ткнула в дисплей. — Сейчас он обработает и… оу. Как быстро.  
— Ну, и кто я? Лев? Тигр? Нет-нет-нет. Пантера?  
— Нет, Тони, ты… белка.

В комнате повисло неловкое молчание.

— Ты шутишь? — наконец спросил Старк.  
— Эм, нет, — нахмурилась Романофф. — Белки умные, подвижные, быстрые зверьки с вытянутым стройным телом. Голова округлая, с большими темными глазами, окрас варьируется в зависимости от места обитания. Убежища белки предпочитают на высоте, в дуплах деревьев.

Какой-то явной реакции слова Наташи не вызвали, и она продолжила:

— Вы изворотливы и талантливы. Вы учитесь налету, любите брать от жизни всё. Предпочитаете действовать напролом, но это может выходить вам боком, однако вы никогда не отчаиваетесь. Вы из тех людей, которые могут собраться с силами и попробовать еще раз, пока не добьетесь своего. Временами можете проявлять склочность и нарциссизм, но с дорогими вам людьми вы ласковы. В выборе партнера не очень разборчивы, впрочем, можете и будете бороться, если игра стоит свеч. Склонны к накоплению и коллекционированию.

Волну смеха начал Бартон, потом подхватил Сэм. Тони не смог сказать ни слова, он просто в замешательстве обдумывал всё, продолжая смотреть на Наташу, которая начинала хихикать. Тем не менее, Старку было не до смеха, поэтому услышать легкие смешки со стороны Стива он не ожидал. Резко поднявшись, Старк грозно взглянул на всех и ушёл, несмотря на окрик Клинта: «Постой, Тони, у нас есть орешки!»

Первым делом, зайдя в мастерскую, Тони сел за главный компьютер. Цель зайти в мастерскую была одна — уйти оттуда. Ничего делать он не собирался, решив просто посидеть, пока какая-нибудь идея не придет в голову. Но дело не шло, в душе закипало возмущение. Приказав Дубине подать коктейль, Старк захотел покопаться в Интернете. Дубина с задачей, разумеется, не справился. Поорав на неуклюжего робота, Старк стал искать, чем можно вытереть пятно с кофты, как вдруг, повернувшись, увидел перед носом полотенце.

Полотенце протягивал Стив, который незаметно пробрался в мастерскую. Тони взял полотенце, не взглянув на него. Вытирание затянулось, потому что Тони просто нужно было сделать вид, что он чем-то занят.

— Ты обиделся? — мило улыбнулся Роджерс.  
— Что? Нет. С чего бы вдруг. Ты волк, я белка, всё круто, — псевдовесело ответил Старк.  
— Тони, это же просто глупый онлайн тест, ты же сам сказал.  
— Вот именно, Стив. Вот именно. Какого черта? Почему белка? Почему не бурундук, суслик или сразу скунс, чего мелочиться? И что это значит: «Склонны к накоплению и коллекционированию»?

Стив покосился на кучу вещей у верстака, на пять новых с иголочки Марков за стеклом, вспомнил семнадцать винтажных машин в гараже, выставку скульптур, которую Тони слету выкупил просто так и ответил:

— Без понятия.  
— Клинт теперь будет прикалываться надо мной до конца жизни, — мрачно сказал Тони.  
— Тони, успокойся, завтра об этом все забудут, — снисходительно улыбнулся Роджерс.

Он стоял совсем близко. Тони мог рассмотреть черты его лица предельно ясно. Черточки на губах, светлые ресницы, шрамик у правого глаза, который был почти незаметен, если не знать, где искать. Тони старался не всматриваться в этот чистый взгляд голубых глаз, цветом похожих на лед, в котором его нашли. Старк в который раз подумал, что все это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Стив слишком для него хорош. И вот Старк смотрит на это чудо, которое выше его на десять сантиметров, и ничего не говорит. Пытается, и не получается. Поэтому Стив аккуратно целует его в лоб и разворачивается к выходу.

— Ты куда? — спрашивает Тони.  
— Ну, ты вроде занят, и это твоё пространство. Я и так зашёл сюда без разрешения, — спокойно отвечает Стив.  
— Да, при входе в норку следует стучать, знаешь ли, — улыбнулся Старк, и Стив рассмеялся с ним. — Ты можешь остаться, если хочешь, я тебя не выгоняю.  
— Ты просишь меня остаться в мастерской? Что-то новенькое.  
— Да ладно, подумаешь.  
— Ты что-то хочешь мне сказать? — Роджерс опять стал приближаться.  
— Вообще-то, да, — Тони опустил взгляд и вздохнул.  
— Что случилось? — напрягся Роджерс.

Тони открыл рот и не смог выговорить ни звука. У него сейчас нет сил это сказать. Это, в конце концов, просто свинство — разбивать сердце себе и ему сейчас. Не в праздники. Не на Рождество.

— Что хочешь на Рождество? — как ни в чем не бывало улыбнулся Тони.

Стив усмехнулся, облегченно выдохнув после драматичной паузы, которую устроил Тони. Он задумался на секунду, потом взял миллиардера за руку и поцеловал, на этот раз не в лоб, а в губы.

— Для меня _это_ подарок на сто праздников вперед, — блаженно сказал Стив, открыв глаза.  
— Подлиза, — усмехнулся Старк.

***

После большой вечеринки, куда отправились Мстители (кроме Наташи, потому что хозяин был каким-то политиком, а их она в принципе на дух не переносила), в Башне накрыли праздничный стол. Клинт дал десять минут на подготовку. Всё разбрелись доставать из заначек подарки и спиртное. Наташа всех удивила своим новым платьем, чтобы напомнить себе и этим придуркам, что она все-таки дама, и при просмотре фильмов невежливо втягивать её в спор «кому лучше вдуть». А Пеппер с Хэппи уехали в шопинг-тур по Европе, который Тони ей подарил. Бедный Хэппи.

Когда все уселись, первый тост сказал Тони. Вкратце о том, как все эти спиногрызы его достали, как он их любит, и вместо подарков подарил им по одному желанию. Бартон и Сэм тут же попросили по костюму, на что Тони показал им кукиш. Парни сошлись на прокачке своих крыльев и стрел. Романофф попросила машину. Старк согласился при условии, если к нему не будут приставать с бумажной работой весь год. Стив же решил со своим желанием повременить.

Самым лучшим подарком на рождество у Тони был подарочный набор с кружкой «No talking» и маской для сна с надписью «Fack off». Но мнение быстро поменялось, когда в поле зрения попал Брюс. Тони чуть на руки ему не прыгнул — так соскучился. Остановило его то, что Брюс мог его не удержать, упасть, и всё это может плохо закончиться. Оказалось, что это был своеобразный подарок от Наташи, которой удалось провести Беннера на свет. Брюсу решили скормить весь праздничный стол. Бедный Брюс.

Погода сегодня была так себе. Довольно тепло, и под ногами лежал грязный снег. Поэтому когда где-то раздался раскат грома, а потом блеснула молния, все напряглись. Дальше послышался глухой удар, будто на крышу упал танк. Дверь с площадки открылась грозной высокой фигурой, которой пришлось пригнуться, чтобы войти. Это оказался Тор в красной шапке, с прикрепленной искусственной бородой.

— Хо-хо-хо! Веселого праздника, друзья мои! — пробухтел громовержец.

Мстители подскочили к богу, чтобы узнать, смогут ли они все уместиться в общих объятиях. Они смогли.

— Ой, — вдруг замер Тор, когда все снова начали усаживаться за стол.  
— Что такое? — воскликнул Клинт, накладывая на тарелку двойную порцию еды.  
— У меня была большая красная торба с подарками, но сейчас её нет. Похоже, я потерял её на пути сюда, — загрустил громовержец, усаживаясь за стол.  
— Расслабься, Тор. Сегодня ты наш персональный Санта Клаус, — сказала Романофф, поглаживая свою новую седую бороду.  
— Налетай, — улыбнулся Клинт, положив перед богом тарелку с индейкой и картошкой.  
— Ох, как вкусно пахнет. У вас намного больше еды, чем было на пире в городе Лондоне.  
— Джейн заказала еду из ресторана? — улыбнулся чавкающей физиономии Тора Брюс, потому что он тоже был ученым и чаще всего так и делал.  
— Нет, что вы, — покачал головой Тор. — Джейн много готовилась к этому празднику. Леди Дарси рассказала мне об обычаях Рождества. Джейн приготовила много традиционных норвежских блюд: медистеркакер, риббе, лютефиск.  
— И как? — хмыкнул Сэм, разглядывая Тора как какое-то рождественское чудо.  
— Такая гадость, — утруждено выдохнул Тор.

Всё за столом дружно засмеялись. Клинт принял аппетит громовержца за комплимент.

Неожиданно Тони почувствовал на своей коленке чью-то руку. Варианта было два: либо Брюс, либо Стив. Но левая коленка была ближе к Стиву, так что ответ был очевиден. По телу прошли странные мурашки. Может быть потому, что это самое интимное, что происходило с Тони за последнее время. Он повернулся, и Роджерс тут же взял его за руку, шепнув на ухо: «Пошли со мной». Оглядевшись, Тони удостоверился, что за застольным весельем их отсутствие никто не заметит или посчитает тактичным не заметить.

В голове у миллиардера появлялись разные мысли, пока Стив тащил его за собой по коридору. Может быть там будет какой-нибудь подарок, вроде большой новой кровати или джакузи с шампанским. Но Стив почему-то притащил его на верхнюю площадку-крышу. Здесь было ветрено и прохладно, небо казалось черным, раскрашенным густой краской.

— Эй, ты чего, я уже падал отсюда, — улыбнулся Тони.  
— Так, еще две… — пробубнил Стив, посмотрев на часы.  
— Что…

Роджерс резко взял Тони за обе руки и спрятал кисти в свои ладони. Это мог быть порыв, или Стив не хотел, чтобы Тони обветрил руки, или всё вместе. Но на этом внимание миллиардера долго не задержалось, Стив вдруг заговорил нервным и радостным голосом.

— Тони, я привел тебя сюда, чтобы сказать… Черт. Ну, вот, опять, так и знал, что сейчас всё из головы вылетит. В общем, Тони, я пытаюсь сказать тебе, что ты много для меня значишь. Я так рад, что ты есть, потому что ты очень отзывчивый человек, приятно видеть такую доброту к действительно трудновыносимым людям, вроде меня и остальных. Я счастлив, что дожил до встречи с тобой, ведь ты невероятный. Ты умный, ты так талантлив во всем, что делаешь. Абсолютно. И я до сих пор не могу до конца поверить, что ты мой фаворит, что у меня есть возможность тебя целовать, быть рядом с тобой. Ты всегда против правил, и мне это так нравится в тебе. Ты особенный. Меня можно назвать каким угодно, но только не особенным. А ты неповторимый, Тони. Один на миллион. И я люблю тебя.

В груди у Старка что-то взорвалось. Во рту пересохло, потому что он дышал через него, пока Стив говорил. Капитан улыбался, глядя на завороженный взгляд Старка, с покрасневшими щеками и расширенными зрачками. Где-то наверху вдруг раздался взрыв, и Тони робко повернул голову. В небе взорвался салют, потом еще один и еще. Они напоминали огромные разноцветные снежинки. Был один в виде звезды и в виде сердца, и в форме буквы «А». Услышав салют, ребята из Башни выбежали на площадку, сопровождая хлопки взрывающихся зарядов громким визжанием.

Тони смотрел вверх и не мог пошевелиться. В этот момент он мог более точно описать то, что происходило у него внутри. Салют. Что-то внутри взорвалось, может сердце или артерия, и он сейчас потеряет сознание от внутреннего кровотечения…

В карих зачаровывающих глазах Стив различал свет фейерверков. И когда Тони смог пошевелиться, он сделал то, чего обещал не делать. Он поднялся на цыпочки, обвив руками шею Стива, и впился губами. Чтобы всё сказать, показать, передать без слов. Привычно крепкие и сильные, надежные руки Капитана тут же обняли его в ответ. И для того, чтобы сделать этот момент еще более запоминающимся, Тони уверенно спустил ладонь Кэпа ниже. Стив раскрыл глаза и осмотрелся как мог, чтобы убедиться, что никто не смотрит, и оставил руку на мягком месте своего фаворита. Тони мог бы поклясться, что никогда так не целовался.

_«Отель Старка» ждет новых гостей…_


	3. Хэй-хо! То ли еще будет!

После Рождества Тони понял одну важную вещь.  
Когда жизнь даёт лимоны — не спрашивай откуда, зачем и почему. Просто бери и беги.

Если Стив с ним — он сам этого хочет. И черта с два Тони его кому-нибудь уступит. Такой лимончик нужен самому. Ответные собственнические чувства проявлялись особенно остро, когда Роджерс уходил на разведку вместе с Сэмом. Без предупреждения. Старк не возникал только потому, что сам не был готов представлять отчет о делах за день. Свобода и доверие — это важные составляющие отношений. И если Капитану Америка нельзя довериться, то что в этом мире вообще имеет смысл?

И Старк отчетливо это осознавал, когда пристроился ухом к двери, чтобы подслушать разговор трех солдат.

— Мне сказали, что пропали твои данные. Кто-то просто зашёл и забрал их, — тихо сказала Наташа.  
— Детектив говорит, что постоянно чувствует, будто за ним самим кто-то следит, — так же тихо проговорил Уилсон.  
— Вы думаете это _он?_  — спросил Стив.  
— Он тоже тебя ищет, — без сомнений ответила Романофф.  
— Если он в городе, то мы его найдем. Выходим через час, — решительно проговорил Капитан.

Тони быстро и бесшумно отошёл, отлепив ухо от двери. Кого Стив мог искать столько времени было очевидно.

— Конечно, Стив, ты его найдешь, — усмехнулся Старк, идя по коридору. — Если я не найду его первым и не оторву вторую руку.

***

Февральский ветер бил в лицо, спутывая волосы. Джеймс натянул капюшон и ускорил шаг, поглубже засунув руки в карманы слишком легкой для такой погоды толстовки. Грязный снег под ногами не хрустел. Идти ему было решительно некуда, поэтому оставалось шататься по закоулкам знакомого до чертиков Бруклина. Казалось, что за каждым углом кто-то прячется и ждет, чтобы напасть. Ощущение с каждой секундой становилось сильнее. Барнс остановился и прислушался к нарастающему жужжанию, как вдруг резкая вспышка ударила справа. Баки с грохотом и звоном стекла пробил собой витрину какого-то магазинчика.

Барнс валялся в куче сыров и йогуртов, по полу разлилось молоко — он врезался в стеллаж с молочными продуктами. Распахнув глаза, Барнс тряхнул головой и увидел перед собой красно-золотую фигуру, которая величественно выпрямилась перед ним. Они смотрели друг на друга пару секунд, пока Железный Человек не выставил руки для нового удара энергией. Барнс тут же встал и увернулся, выбежав на улицу.

— Запиши это на мой счет, окей? — проговорил Железный Человек испуганному кассиру, прежде чем вылететь наружу.

Зимний Солдат скрылся из виду в закоулках. Тони вздохнул и поднялся в воздух, и на высоте птичьего полета на головном дисплее появилась быстро движущая точка. Настигнуть её не cоставило труда. Приземлившись в подворотне, Старк хотел оглядеться, как вдруг по голове резко ударили крышкой от мусорного бака. Еле стянув её, Тони получил железным кулаком по шлему. В ответ на это он выстрелил из репульсоров, из-за чего Баки опять отлетел метра на два и врезался в кирпичную стену. Порезанной щекой Барнса припечатали к стене, заломив руки.

Однако ему ничего не стоило оттолкнуться ногами от стены и запрыгнуть Железному Человеку на спину, взяв в захват шею левой железной рукой. Потеряв координацию, Тони пытался скинуть с себя Зимнего Солдата, который с упорством пытался сломать ему шею. Поэтому Тони перестал сопротивляться и взлетел. Барнс вцепился еще сильней, но все равно слетел при посадке на крышу одной из высоток Нью-Йорка. С железной руки слетела перчатка, поэтому при торможении о бетон из-под механических пальцев полетели искры. Тони же мягко и эпатажно приземлился.

— Слушай, ты, Железный дровосек, — задыхаясь, прошипел Баки, — я тебя не знаю и знать не хочу…  
— Обидно. А я вот тебя сразу узнал, — усмехнулся Старк, подняв забрало шлема.  
— Что тебе нужно от меня? — рыкнул Барнс.  
— Разве это непонятно? — опять усмехнулся Тони.  
— Понятно. Но почему? — спокойней спросил Зимний Солдат.  
— Стива никто не смеет трогать безнаказанно, ублюдок, — лицо Тони было беспристрастное, и оттого слова прозвучали еще страшней, серьезней.  
— Стив, — тихо повторил Баки. — Ты знаешь его? Откуда ты его знаешь?  
—  _Он мой покровитель_.

Тони даже не понял, как у него получилось произнести это настолько эпично. И грех было не воспользоваться этим моментом, чтобы не закрыть забрало с четким металлическим звуком и выстрелить без предупреждения. Обескураженный Барнс не успел увернуться. Железный Человек быстрыми четкими шагами подошёл и одной рукой поднял его над землей, схватив за механическую руку. Барнса тут же поджарило током, и рука перестала слушаться. Взяв его за ткань толстовки на груди, Тони подошёл к краю крыши.

Поморщившись, придя в себя, Баки не нащупал под ногами земли. Дышать было очень тяжело. Механическая и родные конечности плохо чувствовались. Кровь била в висках. Тони приподнял его над краем еще немного, раздумывая: просто отправить его вниз нокаутом, или для пущего ужаса выстрелить в лицо из репульсоров, чтобы его уж точно в закрытом гробу хоронили, если, конечно, от него что-то останется при такой высоте. Баки вцепился в держащую его руку железного костюма, пытаясь зацепиться ногами. И тут неожиданно на затылке поднялись волосы. Это вполне мог быть холодный ветер или дыхание близкой смерти — Барнс не успел понять.

— Тони-и-и-и-и! — вдруг заорал кто-то.

Старк повернул голову. На крыше оказался Кэп, а сзади него приземлился Уилсон, складывая крылья.

— Пр… Про… Секунду. Начинайте без меня, — с одышкой выговорил Сокол.  
— Тони… Тони, отпусти его, — испуганно попросил Капитан.

Старк отвернулся и посмотрел на Баки. Внизу слышался шум оживленной дороги. Баки не решился шевельнуться.

— Тони, пожалуйста, — медленно повторил Капитан.  
— Прости? — с чистым недоумением спросил Железный Человек. — Он опасен.  
— Тони, он напуган. Посмотри на него. Господи, Тони, ради всего святого, я прошу тебя, не делай этого. Что скажут люди? Ты хочешь убить его на глазах у всего города, Тони?

Миллиардера действительно удивило, сколько мольбы Стив вложил в эти слова. Старк был почти уверен, что если он сейчас отпустит этого ублюдка в свободный полет, ублюдка, который чуть не угробил его Стива, то Сокол тут же поймает его в воздухе. Старк не сказал ни слова и просто улетел, швырнув Солдата, как котенка, в сторону. Баки в который раз ударился спиной и затылком о бетон. Секунда ушла на то, чтобы придти в себя. Стив подбежал к нему, подавая руку.

— Дикий у тебя фаворит, — прокряхтел Барнс. — У него что, течка скоро?  
— Вспыльчивый очень, — ответил Роджерс, помогая ему подняться.

***

Ощущение надломленности не покидало Баки ни на секунду с самого момента, как он в первый раз встретился со Стивом в этом веке. А сейчас он чувствовал себя как потерянная игрушка, которую наконец подобрал хозяин, что не будет заставлять его выступать в кукольном театре и стирать память чуть что. Так и хотелось спросить: «Ты починишь меня, Стив?»

Роджерс привел Барнса в свою старую квартиру, в которой раньше жил после битвы за Нью-Йорк. В ней сейчас никто не обитал, и Стив решился залезть туда без спроса, переступив через один принцип ради Баки. Барнс шёл тяжело, и поднимался по ступенькам он довольно долго. Когда он оказался на третьем этаже, то увидел перед одной из дверей Стива, который осматривал косяки и морщился от пыли, прилипшей к пальцам. Сразу было ясно, что он искал ключ. Баки вдруг резко осенило. С трудом нагнувшись, он отогнул уголочек линолеума и выудил маленький ключик, протянув его в руки Стиву со взглядом, в котором отчетливо читалось: «Я без понятия, откуда я знаю это». На обоих нашло дежавю. Стив открыл дверь и впустил Баки первым. Солдат тяжело упал на старый диван, держась за бок.

Откопав на кухне какую-то тряпку, Стив положил в неё снег с окна и вернулся к Барнсу. Вид у него был никакой. Отросшие, спутанные волосы, огромные круги под глазами и пустой задумчивый взгляд в никуда. Подойдя ближе, Роджерс жестом попросил Баки снять толстовку. После ударов из репульсоров Железного Человека остаются художественного вида синяки, если не ожоги. Баки аккуратно, морщась, стянул с себя толстовку и футболку. Железная рука тем временем не двинулась. Посмотрев на неё, Стив не выдержал и закрыл рот ладонью, протянув тряпку со снегом. Барнс заметил у него выступившие слезы в уголках глаз, когда брал снежный компресс. Роджерс сел на пол, чтобы посмотреть старому другу в глаза, и Баки не смог отвести взгляд.

— Это правда ты. Баки… Ты всё это время был жив, а я… Прости меня. Господи, что же они с тобой сделали… — Кэп уткнулся лбом в его колено и выдал совсем не супергеройский всхлип.  
— Все не так плохо, как кажется, — проговорил Баки, смотря в пол.  
— Я ведь не знал. Я так виноват перед тобой.  
— Не так, как я, — сглотнул Баки.

Кэп чуть-чуть приостановил слезы и смог поднять голову.

— Ты что-нибудь вспомнил? — жалобно спросил Роджерс.  
— Я Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Родился в семнадцатом, предположительно умер в сорок четвертом. Сражался бок о бок с Капитаном Америка во Второй Мировой.

На глазах Капитана опять навернулись слезы, он кивнул, подтверждая слова.

— Что-нибудь после?  
— Отрывками, — тихо ответил Баки. — Помню, меня тащат по снегу. Помню дикую боль и холод. Руку… — у Баки перехватило дыхание, голова начала болеть.

Роджерс взял его за живую теплую руку и сжал ладонь, прося продолжить.

— А меня? Что-нибудь еще ты помнишь? — волнуясь, спросил Стивен.  
— Да. Но это не ты. Ты как будто маленький.

И Баки опять уставился на него в упор. Стиву стало ясно, почему он так на него смотрел всю дорогу. Он помнил его еще до сыворотки и не понимал, что к чему. Слишком сложно.

— Нет, это я, Баки. До сыворотки я был маленьким. Я не всегда был Капитаном Америка. Ты дразнил меня «малышом из Бруклина» потом, — истерично улыбнулся Кэп.  
— Я помню, как ты кричишь, — вдруг сказал Джеймс.  
— Что кричу? — спросил Стив.  
— «А-а-а-а! Господи, зачем я согласился на это?! Баки, я убью тебя! А-а-а-а-а!»

На минуту повисло молчание. А потом Стив рассмеялся, и слезы потекли сами собой.

— Да, Баки, да. Это было. Вспомни где, прошу тебя. И до конца поверю, что это ты. Всему поверю. Пожалуйста.  
— Не могу вспомнить. Не получается, — нахмурился Барнс.  
— Пожалуйста, — вновь повторил Кэп.  
— Я не могу! — прошептал Баки, зажмурившись, как от тупой боли.  
— Баки… Давай. У тебя получится. Вспомни.  
— Это… — всхлипнул Баки, на щеках блеснули слезы от боли в голове. — Горки. Русские горки. Это было на русских горках, — вовсе расплакался Солдат.  
— Да, Баки. Горки. Ты затащил меня на русские горки…

***

Яркое солнечное утро залило Манхеттен.  
Наташа довольно потянулась в постели и потерла глаза. Подняться заставило урчание живота, когда острое обоняние альфы учуяло сладкий запах свежих вафель. Накинув халатик, Романофф умылась и направилась на кухню.

— Доброе утро, мои ранние пташки, — приветливо пропела Наташа, потягиваясь.  
— Доброе, — вместе ответили Клинт и Сэм.  
— Кыш, — взмахнула рукой Романофф.

Сэм вздохнул и пересел с любимого большого кресла русской на стул.

— Я тебе говорил — не садись, — подметил Клинт.  
— Я же не думал, что она так быстро придет, — ответил Уилсон.  
— Его вафли я учую даже из Будапешта, — улыбнулась Наташа.  
— Передай масло, — попросил Сокол.

Неожиданно в стороне лифта кто-то тактично покашлял. Повернувшись, ребята увидели Стива и Барнса, которого он поставил перед собой и ободряюще держал за плечи. Или, может быть, чтобы тот не убежал, потому что по глазам видно было, что именно это он и хочет сделать. В мгновение ока Наташа и Клинт перешли в боевую готовность. Они направили на Барнса дула пистолетов, которые как по волшебству появились в руках. Сэм же не таскал с собой оружия на завтраки и поэтому выставил вперед нож для масла.

— Ребят, спокойней, пожалуйста, — начал Роджерс. — Это Баки. Он будет жить с нами. У него сейчас небольшие проблемы, и ему нужно адаптироваться. И, Баки, ты же, кажется, хотел что-то сказать?

Баки нервно сглотнул.

— Прости, что сломал тебе тогда крыло, — быстро и мрачно проговорил Барнс, обратившись к Уилсону.

Сэм сощурился и опустил руку с ножом для масла, будто это было самое опасное в этой комнате.

— Прости, что пытался убить тебя. Дважды, — добавил Баки, посмотрев на Романофф.

Романофф не опустила пистолета.

— Наташа? — мило улыбнулся Стив. — Ты принимаешь извинения?  
— Если бы я обижалась на каждого, кто хотел меня убить, то мне пришлось бы нанять бухгалтера для этого, — ответила Наташа, однако пистолет опустила.  
— Тебя я не очень помню, но все равно, наверное, прости, — Барнс виновато посмотрел на Бартона.  
— А, то есть мои мертвые коллеги и босс уже не считаются? — ядовито спросил Клинт.

Баки сжал зубы и занервничал еще сильнее.

— Какого черта? Что он здесь делает?! — ошарашенно воскликнул появившийся на кухне Старк.

Джеймс дернулся, увидев его, и Стиву пришлось сжать его плечи сильнее.

— Тони, это Баки… — начал Стив.  
— Я  _знаю_ , кто это. Я спрашиваю, какого черта ты его сюда привел?!  
— Тони, ему некуда идти. Баки нужна помощь. Он уже почти все вспомнил.  
— Это тебе что, фрикшоу?  
— Я не знал, что делаю. Я не причиню вам вреда, — попытался оправдаться Баки.  
— Закрой рот, — мгновенно отреагировал Тони.  
— Тони, прекрати! — раздраженно воскликнул Стив.  
— И не подумаю! Он международный убийца и маньяк. И он полностью под твою ответственность, — Старк глянул на Барнса. — Один подозрительный чих — и я с тебя три шкуры спущу. А чучело отправлю ЦРУ с бантиком на заднице.

Взяв со стола тост, Тони так же быстро ушёл из кухни, как и появился.

— Что ж, всё прошло даже лучше, чем я думал, — Стив подбадривающие похлопал Баки по плечам.

***

Следующую неделю Тони не видел ни Барнса, ни Стива. И если на первого ему было все равно, то насчет второго совсем наоборот. Время от времени он находил на столе цветы и любимые сэндвичи с ветчиной и помидорами. И да, Тони был всё-таки обижен, что несмотря ни на что Стив нянчится со своим психопатом-нацистом Баки. Или бывшим психопатом-нацистом. Оттого и страшнее. Предательство, оно ведь только со стороны друзей может быть, верно?

— Ты так и будешь там стоять, как истукан, или зайдёшь? — крикнул Тони, усаживаясь на диван.  
— А можно? — спросила голова Капитана Америка из-за косяка двери.  
— Можно, — махнул Тони.

Роджерс быстро подошёл и лег поперек дивана, положив голову на колени Тони. Миллиардер устроил его поудобней и стал поглаживать спину.

— Как дела с твоим Баки? — спросил Тони, сделав акцент на «твоим», чтобы подчеркнуть, что он никому, кроме Стива, здесь не сдался.  
— Привыкает потихоньку, — вздохнул Кэп. — Тормозит, правда, иногда. Иногда рука заедает, а иногда сядет и уставится в одну точку. И сидит по полчаса. Не знаю, что это может быть. И тебя боится.  
— Хорошо, — самодовольно усмехнулся Старк.  
— Тони…  
— Что?  
— Ты бы действительно мог бы скинуть его с крыши тогда?

Это прозвучало довольно серьезно, и Тони не поспешил с ответом.

—  _Не знаю._ Мне плохо, когда тебе делают больно. А чтобы сделать тебе больно, надо постараться. Как бы ты поступил на моём месте? Ты забыл тот синяк во всё лицо?  
— Нет, Тони. Я ничего не умею забывать. И я помню, сколько раз он меня прикрывал, спасал от пули. Ты не представляешь. Он мой лучший друг, и он всё, что у меня осталось от прошлых дней. Он больше, чем друг. Он моя память. Моя стая, Тони.

Поглаживание спины замедлилось.

— Стив, а Баки… Он кто?  
— Консерватор, кажется.

Стив получил легкий шлепок по лопатке.

— Не строй из себя дурочка. Ты понял, о чем я.  
— Баки альфа.

Волнение Тони опустилось куда-то под желудок.

— Стив, ты точно ему доверяешь? Потому что, я знаю, тебе хочется думать, что он все тот же, но это ведь не так. Доверие это… довольно опасная штука.  
— Тони, если бы я не был уверен в нем на сто процентов, то не привел бы его в место, где есть ты. Поверь, меньше всего на свете мне хочется подвергать тебя опасности, и еще меньше, чтобы рядом ошивались альфы. _Особенно_ сейчас.  
— В смысле?  
— Февраль же, — Стив прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, обнимая Тони за бедро. — Вы цветете в феврале-марте обычно.  
— Это не про меня, ты знаешь, — мрачновато сказал Старк.  
— А кто тебя знает? — усмехнулся Стив.  
— Ладно. Пусть утром придет твой однорукий бандит. Посмотрю его руку.

Стив поднял голову и благодарно поцеловал Тони запястье.

***

На следующий день, посадив Баки в кресло и пристегнув, Тони принялся за работу. Барнс заметно нервничал и ничего не говорил. Это даже льстило Тони в какой-то степени.

Старк снял одну из пластин механической руки и аккуратно отложил в сторону, принявшись исправлять мелкие электропроводящие цепи схемы на стыке локтя.

— Успокойся, я тебя не взорву, — вдруг сказал Старк, дуя на одну из микросхем.  
— А ты можешь? — моргнул Баки.  
— Вполне. Ты пристегнут. Начинка твоей хваленой руки поджарилась. Скажу, что закоротило, а ты проведешь остаток жизни в постели овощем. Красота, скажи?

Баки сглотнул, но почему-то успокоился. Похоже, неизвестность его пугала больше.

— Я не знаю, как попросить у тебя прощения за то, что я сделал. Я понимаю, это невыносимо, когда причиняют вред тому, кого любишь, — тихо проговорил Баки, смотря в пол.  
— Слушай, ты же понимаешь, что одно неверное движение — и тебе придется вживлять новую руку? — для Тони врать как дышать. — Заткнись.

Через два часа тихой работы Тони закончил копаться в механике руки Зимнего Солдата. Он, кстати говоря, понял, о чем говорил Стив. Барнс абсолютно абстрагировался и всматривался в пустоту, почти не моргая. Тони даже стало интересно, о чем он думал в этот момент. И думал ли вообще.

— Так. Я закончил, — вздохнул Тони, — все составляющие работают, но некоторые нужно зарядить. Так что придется тебя еще раз долбануть. Знаю, за этот месяц уже второй раз, но я быстро. Просто для проверки, что тебя опять не закоротит. Заземление тебе не сделать, так что… Короче говоря, потерпи.  
— Тебе нравится бить людей током? — спросил Баки, наблюдая, как Старк цепляет щипковые зажимы проводов, похожие на прищепки для белья, на железные пальцы его руки.  
— Детка, ты даже не представляешь, — прошептал Старк, — я долбаный доктор Франкенштейн воплоти.

Все мышцы в теле вдруг свело на мгновение судорогой. От неожиданности Баки что-то выкрикнул на русском, и сам не понял, что именно. Ремень, раньше фиксирующий железный протез, не выдержал и порвался. Пошатываясь, Баки тут же ринулся к выходу под хохот Старка. Закончив смеяться, Тони вышел из мастерской, чтобы еще раз посмотреть на Барнса-одуванчика и показать его Стиву. Но тот уже сам нашёл его и демонстрировал исправную руку, а Стив сдерживал смех, смотря на волосы Зимнего, которые встали дыбом вокруг его головы, из-за чего Барнс действительно напоминал одуванчик. Потом Роджерс притащил деревянную расческу и, брызнув на неё водой, стал собирать наэлектризованную шевелюру Баки в пучок.

***

У Наташи ушли годы на то, чтобы научиться спокойно спать по ночам. Научиться не вспоминать о ночных кошмарах через раз на утро.

Чертовски сложно.

И агент Романофф не просыпалась просто так по среди ночи. Она открыла глаза, принюхалась и соскочила с кровати. Звоночек проснулся слишком неожиданно. В коридоре никого не оказалось, но Наташа всё равно пробежала к комнате Клинта слишком быстро.

Первое, что увидел Бартон, открыв глаза — русскую прямо у лица.

— Что? — почему-то даже не сонно спросил Клинт.  
— К нам кто-то пробрался. Кто-то чужой, — прошептала Наташа.

Бартон без лишних разговоров встал и выудил из-под матраса пистолет. Оперативно тихо поднявшись на этаж, Наташа прижалась к стене и прикоснулась указательным пальцем к губам, посмотрев на Клинта. Прислушавшись, они оба услышали еле уловимое шуршание на кухне. Мысленно посчитав до трех, два профессионала выскочили из-за угла и направили пистолеты на Старка, который только хотел укусить сэндвич.

— Милые штанишки, — моргнул Тони.  
— Спасибо, — ответил Бартон, подтянув свою пижаму с утятами.  
— Что ты делаешь? — развела руки Наташа.  
— Я в  _свободной_ стране. Хочу и ем!  
— Ты здесь никого не видел? Не слышал? — Бартон оглянулся по сторонам.  
— Здесь комар не пролетит, чтобы Джарвис не заметил. А сам я не слышал, — пожал плечами миллиардер.  
— Прости, Клинт. Наверное, мне приснилось, — вздохнула Наташа.

Хоукай утруждено-обвинительно уставился на Романофф. Потом наградил Старка своим обвинительным взглядом, пока был в настроении, и отправился обратно в кровать. Наташа постояла еще немного, задумчиво уставившись на гения.

— Поздравляю. Пахнешь, как конфетка, — обронила Наташа на прощание.

Сэндвич пролетел мимо рта на пол.

— Стив! Стив! Стив! — тараторил Старк, пока бежал по лестнице вниз. — Стив!

Распахнув дверь, Тони влетел в комнату спящего Роджерса и прыгнул на кровать.

— Стив! Стив, проснись! — чуть ли не визжал миллиардер, прыгая на кровати, из-за чего Кэпа подбрасывало на ортопедическом матрасе.

Капитан с трудом разлепил веки и сощурился от яркого света, что бил в сонные глаза из коридора.

— Какого… — прикрыв глаза, Стив сел на кровати.  
— Понюхай меня! — воскликнул Старк, приземлившись на колени.  
— Что…

Объяснять не было времени, поэтому Тони просто притянул нос Капитана к ключице, держа того за голову. Секунды три Стив не шевелился. А потом уткнулся в место за ухом, в подбородок, в плечо.

— Это… Тони! Я чувствую! — воскликнул Роджерс.

Тони широко улыбнулся ему в ответ, когда Стив обхватил его лицо ладонями. И продолжал улыбаться, когда Стив стал расцеловывать ему лицо и руки.

— Боже мой! Наконец-то! — дико улыбался Роджерс. — А я знал! Я же говорил!  
— Я молодец? — с самодовольной ухмылочкой спросил Старк.  
— Молодец? — рассмеялся Роджерс, укладывая миллиардера рядом. — Господи, Тони! Молодец? Молодец! Конечно, молодец, мой хороший! Я так тебя люблю, мой цветочек, так сильно. Ох, как же я тебя люблю!

Тони морщился в улыбке, потому что не мог уследить за поцелуями. Стив был как будто везде: поцелуй в лоб, в губы, в ключицу, и тут же в щеку, и в нос, и в шею.

— Опиши мне его, — вдруг попросил Тони, взглянув на счастливого Роджерса.  
— Ну, это сложно, — Стив глубоко вдыхал через нос. — Он как… Такой, знаешь, насыщенный. Дорогой запах. Ты как хорошая бутылочка вина, — улыбнулся Стив, уткнувшись Тони в шею.  
— Ничего приятнее мне в жизни не говорили, — рассмеялся Старк.  
— Самый. Самый. Мой. Хороший, — перечислял Стив, целуя Тони в виски и скулы. — Бельчонок.  
— Эээй! — возмутился Старк. — Не надо так меня называть.

Капитан рассмеялся и крепче обнял Тони. Длинные пальцы, вовсе не грубые, а совсем наоборот, даже мягкие, как у настоящего художника, принялись поглаживать темную шевелюру на голове у миллиардера. Стив был чертовски теплый — его температура немного выше, чем у обычных людей из-за ускоренного метаболизма, и даже накрыться одеялом не хотелось. Он прижимал его к груди, и Тони не хотелось даже шевелиться — так удобно и тепло было. В объятиях Капитана Америка было как у Христа за пазухой. И Тони заснул с непередаваемым ощущением… безопасности.

Открыв глаза, Тони вдруг понял, что не может пошевелиться. Он всё еще был в спальне Стива, если судить по потолку. Самого Роджерса в комнате не было. Вздохнув, Старк начал двигаться, чтобы выбраться из одеяльного кокона. Чертовски сложно это было сделать, потому что Стив на совесть завернул его не в одно одеяло. У Тони даже начала нарастать паника. Хорошо, что хоть клаустрофобии у него не было. С клаустрофобией в костюме долго не протянешь.

Вздохнув свободно, миллиардер сходил в ванну по зову природы и пошёл искать своего альфу. Но альфа быстрее нашёл его. Не успел Тони войти на кухню, как его вдруг схватили в объятия и покружили. Чтобы не казалось, что Стив держит его так легко (но это было так), Старк уперся руками в его плечи.

— Ты меня что ли караулил за углом? — усмехнулся Старк.  
— Я тебя _почувствовал_ , — счастливо засмеялся Роджерс.  
— Эй, ну ладно тебе, — уворачивался от беспорядочных поцелуев Старк. — Я же не беременный, в самом деле.

Роджерс ничуть не обиделся и спокойно поставил Тони на пол. И Тони наконец смог осмотреться и увидеть, что на столе стоит королевских размеров завтрак. Стив даже салфеточки в шотландскую клетку достал где-то.

— Невероятно, — восхитился оголодавший с прошлой ночи Старк, — это как День Рождения и первый день в другой школе одновременно.

Начать Старк решил с омлета с грибами и ветчиной. Потом он думал налечь на блинчики с сиропом и попробовать те симпатичные панкейки. А еще Старку приглянулось парфе в креманке рядом с горячими бутербродами. Стив же присел рядом и попивал кофе, любуясь чавкающим Тони, который, действительно как бельчонок, старался положить в рот всего побольше. Как говорится: не съем, так понадкусываю. Но на кухню вдруг пришла Наташа.

— Привет, Тони, — улыбнулась Романофф. - Хэй, Стив.  
— Привет, — холодно ответил Роджерс.

Миллиардер краем глаза заметил, как Стивен мгновенно напрягся. Нет, не так. _Нахохлился._ Тони в принципе не очень понимал само слово «нахохлился», но посмотрев на Стива в эту секунду сразу бы сказал — нахохлился.

— Где все молоко? — спросила Наташа, открыв холодильник.  
— Закончилось. Всё ушло на омлет и оладьи, — всё так же хладнокровно ответил Кэп.  
— А ты не мог оставить немного? Вы все здесь знаете, что я по утрам пью кружку молока, — Наташин милый голосок вмиг сменился на раздраженный, будто она недавно вернулась с задания, за которое отвечала, и оно прошло чертовски неудачно.  
— Выпей сока или чай, — Стив даже не поворачивал голову.  
— Конечно, выпью. Что мне остаётся-то? Вы же здесь все думаете только о себе, — чуть ли не прорычала Романофф.  
— Что я, черт побери, должен теперь сделать?! — прикрикнул Роджерс. — Нет молока — выпей что-нибудь другое.

Первый раз за это утро Романофф и Кэп встретились взглядами. И через секунду Наташа демонстративно вытянула руку, в которой держала кружку, и разжала её, не переставая смотреть Стиву в глаза с каменным лицом. От несчастной кружки откололась ручка. Потом русская просто ушла, так и не позавтракав.

Тони замер, с недоумением смотря на место, где только что была Романофф, а потом перевел взгляд на Стива. Лицо у него было серьезное, он двинул челюстью, еле слышно клацнув зубами. Но стоило ему просто моргнуть, как на Тони смотрел совсем другой Стив. Тот, который лез к нему обниматься с утра пораньше, с добрым взглядом и ласковой улыбкой.

— Испугался? — улыбнулся он ничего не понимающему Старку, положив руку на его ладонь. — Кушай, я уберу.

Старк всё-таки смог проглотить омлет, который напичкал в рот, одновременно с эти раздумывая, какого черта сейчас вообще было.

***

В следующие четыре дня в Старк Тауэр все разругались в пух и прах. Причем по совершенно незначительным поводам. «Ты вырвал листочек из моего блокнота», «Ты не можешь смотреть телевизор постоянно», «Не прикасайся ко мне», «Не прикасайся к моей еде», «Надеюсь, ты наступишь на детальку Лего», «Это научно не доказано», «Не ходи», «Не дыши», «Отвали»…

Ругались по большей части Наташа с Барнсом и иногда Стивен, а два беты просто порой попадали под раздачу. Сегодня на утренней тренировке Романофф была особенно не в настроении, и Уилсону не хило досталось. Он еле слез с ринга, чтобы Наташа, увлеченная борьбой, не сломала ему шею захватом бедер. Сэм был, конечно, не против Наташиных бедер, но когда они сдавливают ваше горло не хуже средневековой гарроты, то о их красоте как-то забываешь. Подползая к Бартону, Сэм вырвал из его рук бутылку воды и осушил залпом, пытаясь сделать вздох и морщась от боли в ребрах. Наташа перешла на менее плаксивого соперника — здоровенную грушу.

— Слушай, ты её дольше знаешь, — начал Сэм, пытаясь усесться на пол. - Я, конечно, не то чтобы абсолютный знаток женской натуры, но что, черт побери, я такого сделал, чтобы так отчаянно выбивать из меня…  
— Попался под руку, — перебил Бартон, задумчиво наблюдая за резкими движениями русской. — Не принимай это на свой счет и не ползай, где стреляют.  
— У неё месячные что ли? — ехидно пробурчал Сэм.  
— Вряд ли суперсекретный агент будет так выдавать признаки своей менструации, Сэм, — саркастично заметил Клинт.

Когда в зал зашёл Барнс, напряжение в воздухе накалилось еще больше. Груша слетела с крепления и с грохотом упала на пол. По лицу Баки было понятно, что он не ожидал увидеть здесь столько человек сразу и опять начал нервничать.

— Как насчет спарринга? — крикнула Романофф, прежде чем хоть кто-нибудь успел открыть рот. — А то от этих плакс никакого толку.

Сэм хотел возразить, но Клинт вовремя толкнул его локтем, отчего Сокол сморщился от боли и промолчал.  
Возможно, Баки и отказался бы от этой затеи, если бы Романофф не смотрела на него с таким вызовом и надменностью.  
В первые секунды спарринга было понятно, что это не  _дружеский_ спарринг, а драка на жизнь. Когда борьба перешла за ринг, Сэм и Клинт спохватились разнимать двух дерущихся альф. В результате Сэму опять досталось по печени, а Клинт чуть не потерял сознание от удара прямо в челюсть железным кулаком.

Но как обычно это бывает, из ниоткуда появился Капитан Америка и спас положение ведром холодной воды.

— Стив, какого… — начала возмущаться Наташа.  
— Нет, это вы какого черта здесь устроили?! — зло прикрикнул Капитан.

Сэм и Клинт разумно ретировались подальше. Наташа и Барнс немного успокоились, то ли от холодной воды, то ли от недовольства ими сильнейшего альфы. Минуту Стивен осуждающе смотрел на них, а Баки с Романофф в пол, вытираясь полотенцами. Отчетливо создавалось ощущение, что они общаются на каком-то другом уровне и отлично понимают друг друга.

— Если я узнаю, что вы подрались еще раз по  _какому угодно_ поводу — пеняйте на себя, — жестко проговорил Кэп, сам выходя из себя. — Вам ясно?

Наташа бросила полотенце и поспешила к выходу, пока Барнс пытался успокоиться.

— Я спросил: ясно или нет, — твердо повторил Капитан, в его голосе чувствовались нотки раздражения.  
— Ясно, — тихо сказала Наташа, остановившись на секунду.

С Баки особых разговоров не требовалось, он и так делал всё, как говорил Стив. Поэтому он поспешил удалиться из комнаты, даже сам не представляя куда. Двое бет тем временем ненароком поймали напряженный взгляд Роджерса в редкий момент, когда он был не в духе, и пожалели об этом. Такой суровый, доминантный и гордый взгляд мог быть только у настоящего _альфы_ , настоящего _вожака_ , который нельзя перепутать ни с каким другим.

Тот, от которого все омеги в обморок падают, который не хочет увидеть в свой адрес никакой альфа ниже рангом. И если принять во внимание тот факт, что Кэп является первым и единственным настоящим суперсолдатом, испытавшим на себе оригинальную сыворотку Эрскина, то нет в мире такого альфы, которого он не смог бы загнобить психологически. Кроме Халка, пожалуй. Страшно подумать, что было бы, если б Брюс не был бетой.

Клинт как-то неосознанно прижался поближе к Сэму и проводил Роджерса почти испуганными глазами.

— Что ж, все встало на свои места, — вздохнул Бартон.  
— Что конкретно? — саркастично спросил Уилсон.  
— Почему они злые, как англичане без чая, — ответил Клинт. — Февраль. А эти трое, похоже, давно не вязались. И рядом ходит непокрытый Старк. Смекаешь, о чем я?  
— Вот дерьмо.

Старк, между прочим, эти четыре дня провел в прекраснейшем настроении. Оно и немудрено. Он как сыр в масле катался — Стив не отходил от него в Тауэр ни на минуту. Игривое и веселое расположение духа сказывалось на всех, с кем Тони общался. Чувствовалась легкость, гармония внутри. И то, что Стив теперь ночевал в его постели не могло не радовать. В общем, стихотворение «Я весь свечусь, цвету и пахну!» идеально описывало состояние Тони в эти четыре дня. Но всё круто повернулось на пятый день.

***

Проснулся Тони в десятом часу, увидев на прикроватной тумбочке записку и небольшую коробочку конфет. Зевнув, он сел на кровати и потянулся. Записка, которая была написана почерком Стива, гласила:

_Доброе утро, Бельчонок._  
Не хотел тебя будить. Мне нужно кое-куда сбегать, это ненадолго.  
Вернусь через пару часов.  
**Никуда не выходи**.  
И держись подальше от Наташи.  
P.S. Люблю тебя. 

Тони широко улыбнулся, складывая записку. Конфеты он решил пока не трогать, чтобы потом закусить ими коньяк, когда представится повод. Накинув халат, Старк пошёл на кухню, чтобы поделиться хорошим настроением с кем-нибудь. Но на кухне оказался Барнс. Баки мало общался с кем-либо и предпочитал завтракать после всех. Увидев Тони, он смутился так, будто Старк здесь голый расхаживает, а не в халате, и уткнулся в свою тарелку с кашей.

— Доброе утро, Джеймс, — поприветствовал его Тони.  
Баки кивнул.  
— Ты не знаешь, куда ушёл Стив?  
Барнс поднял на Тони удивленный взгляд и отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Понятно, — вздохнул Тони. — Что ешь?  
Барнс задумчиво посмотрел на свою тарелку овсянки с фруктами, а потом с недоумением перевел взгляд на Тони.  
— Не люблю овсянку, — Тони бросил на кашу критичный взгляд. — Дай попробовать, может, понравится, — сказал Тони, опираясь на стол локтями.

Баки трясущейся рукой поднял ложку и дал Тони попробовать. Тони сделал это с невозмутимым спокойствием, хотя, наверное, пристальный взгляд прямо в глаза был лишним. Ему даже нравилось наблюдать, как у Зимнего Солдата от его совершенно простых, казалось бы, действий, пересыхает в горле, и расширяются зрачки.

— Не так уж и плохо, — тихо сказал Тони.  
Баки сглотнул и чуть-чуть кивнул.

Довольный Старк взял кружку как раз сваренного кофе и отправился в мастерскую.

В мастерской его ждала необъяснимых размеров роза в длинной вазе. Тони действительно не представлял, что бывают такие бутоны. Сразу захотелось подержать её в жидком азоте при первой мысли о том, что такая красота может увянуть. Записки не было. И почему-то возникло ощущение, что это не от Стива. Его букеты обычно с трудом можно было протиснуть в дверной проем. А эта роза, она была такая гордая и большая. Её нельзя было в букет. Она слишком красивая по сравнению с другими розами. Вряд ли такую можно достать без связей. Тони заказал жидкий азот на завтра и стал работать над перчаткой нового костюма. Но гения оставили в покое минут на тридцать.

— Мистер Старк, мистер Барнс стоит у входа в вашу мастерскую.

Мистер Старк в удивленном жесте поднял защитные очки. Впускать Зимнего Солдата в свою обитель Старк, разумеется, не стал бы ни при каких обстоятельствах, но решил узнать, что ему понадобилось. Дверь резко втянулась вверх, когда Тони подошёл к ней, вытирая руки полотенцем. Барнс стоял на пороге с какой-то миской в железной руке.

— Хэй, — Тони вытер со лба пот, — чего надо?  
— Эм… — промычал Барнс, протянув миску.  
— Что это?  
— Орехи. Грецкие. И фундук.  
— Ты серьезно? — поднял бровь Старк, посмотрев на него.  
— Клинт сказал, что ты любишь орехи, — смутился Баки.  
— Клинт сказал, — усмехнулся Старк, оценив подкол Хоукая. — Ну конечно, кто же еще-то.

Они помолчали, дожидаясь, пока у Баки хватит духу что-то еще сказать.

— Я вспомнил, что не сказал тебе спасибо за руку, — Джеймс протянул миску. — Спасибо.  
— Без проблем, щелкунчик, — улыбнулся Тони, принимая орешки. — Погрызу на досуге.

Зимний Солдат потоптался на месте, а потом кивнул и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

— И, Барнс, — вдруг окликнул его Старк. — Спасибо. Это мило с твоей стороны.

Впервые за всё время в новом веке Баки, хоть и до ужаса криво, но улыбнулся в ответ. И Тони показалось, что он покраснел. Простояв над перчаткой еще полчаса, Тони надоело, и он решил проверить, не пришёл ли Стив. По дороге Тони случайно уронил пластмассовую миску и рассыпал остатки орехов, а когда нагнулся, чтобы поднять их, то осознал, как затекли спина и плечи от работы над мелкими деталями. В комнате вдруг послышался весьма пошлый оценочный свист. Обернувшись, Тони увидел Наташу, которая без стеснения разглядывала открывшиеся виды.

— Вы что-то хотели, агент Романофф? — ехидно спросил Старк.  
— Мисс Поттс отправила вам несколько документов, требующих вашего срочного внимания, — ответила, ухмыляясь, русская.

Тони со стоном выпрямился, держась за копчик.

— У нас же был уговор: покупаю тебе машину, а вы не лезете ко мне со своими бумажками год.  
— Ты не уточнил, какой именно: новый или старый, — улыбнулась Романофф.  
— Всё вам надо уточнять, — недовольно пробурчал Старк, забирая у неё из рук небольшую папку листочков.

Лиса облизнулась, но Тони этого не видел.

— Чем планировали заняться, мистер Старк? — неожиданно бархатно спросила Наташа.  
— Планировал придумывать новый пароль для мастерской, — так же ответил Тони. — Представляете, кто-то проник в мастерскую и оставил там розу.  
— Кто бы это мог быть? — изумилась русская.  
— Даже не знаю, агент Романофф, — улыбнулся Старк. — Даже не знаю.  
— Наверное, это навсегда останется для нас загадкой, мистер Старк, — стрельнула глазками в ответ Наташа.

Старк усмехнулся и повел бровями, потерев шею. Она тоже чертовски затекла.

— Шея болит? — Наташа заметила, как Старк морщился, разминая шею.  
— Ага, — отрешенно буркнул Тони, вчитываясь в текст.  
— Я могу помочь.

Тони заинтересованно посмотрел на неё исподлобья.

Клинт переживал за Наташу чаще, чем можно представить. По довольно разным поводам, если речь не шла о каком-нибудь задании. И чтобы она поругалась со Стивом или с Баки (в особенности со Стивом), он хотел меньше всего. Просто, если сегодня они с Баки _почти_ подрались из-за кружки Барнса и кресла Наташи, то какие обороты может принять потасовка с Капитаном Америка по  _действительно_ серьезной причине? Желания узнать не было даже из любопытства. И в голове не укладывалось, что всё это просто из-за того, что Старк стал как-то там по-другому пахнуть!

Когда Бартон услышал стоны Старка, его чуть кондратий не хватил. Причем стоны были такие… натуральные.

— Ох, да! Да! Сильнее… Ох!

Чуть-чуть приоткрыв дверь, Бартон увидел Старка, который стонал под Романофф. Она делала ему массаж спины, сев сверху. И вдруг как-то особо сильно нажала под лопаткой, и у Старка поднялась нога, а потом он выругался и расслабился.

— Кайф… — пробурчал в диван Тони.

Довольная Наташа встала на пол и поправила волосы, переведя дух.

— Знаешь, если бы я нажала немного левее, у тебя бы отнялась рука, — самодовольно улыбнулась Романофф.  
— Да пофиг вообще…

Бартон медленно отошёл от двери и подумал, что нужно будет записаться к психологу на следующей неделе, если он не найдет здесь чего-нибудь крепкого.

Расслабленное после массажа тело миллиардера быстро провалилось в сон. Разбудили Тони поцелуем. Эти губы не узнать было невозможно, и Тони ответил.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Тони.  
— Привет, — выдохнул Стив.  
— Где бы… ох…

Поцелуи сместились ниже, на шею и ключицы. Тони не мог понять, спит он, или рука Кэпа действительно сейчас пытается расстегнуть пуговицу его штанов. И всё это было так странно, так неожиданно, так серьезно, что даже страшно.

— Стив… Стив! Подожди. Ну не на диване же в гостиной, Стив!

Роджерс вообще не реагировал, задрав Тони футболку.

— Стив, ты меня слышишь вообще? — пытался достучатся до него Тони. — Родители что ли скоро придут? Успокойся!

Капитан перешёл с ключиц на грудь и начал снимать с себя куртку.

— Стивен! — крикнул Тони, и на этот раз Роджерс наградил его вниманием. — Я не хочу первый раз на диване, когда кто угодно может войти. Убери руки.

Кэп с недоумением на него посмотрел, а потом нахмурился и продолжил стягивать с себя и Тони одежду.

— Роджерс, черт, нет! — Тони пытался отпихнуть его, но солдат был слишком тяжелым и сильным, чтобы вырвать кисти руки из захвата.

У Тони в голове пролетела шальная мысль об изнасиловании. Нужно было что-то сделать.

— Ох, Стив… — получилось убедительно. — Ладно. Ладно, давай сделаем это. Только ты первый. Сними штаны. Я хочу посмотреть.

Стивен взглянул на него с недоверием, и Старк лишь надеялся, что выглядит достаточно сексуально. Но будь он сейчас хоть в клоунском костюме — запах, достигающий своего крышесносного пика, никуда не денешь. Капитан пытался стянуть джинсы, перестав прижимать Тони к дивану. Это плохо получалось, и ему пришлось встать. В этот момент Тони сумел вырваться и, пока Стивен натягивал штаны обратно, отбежать и придумать что-нибудь. Почему-то вспомнились все уроки паркура, которые ему давал Стивен с Романофф. Капитан выбежал в коридор, где лифт уже начал ехать вниз. Кэп выругался и побежал по лестнице.

Тони тем временем поднимался на этаж выше. Лифт надолго не задержит Стива, но это поможет выиграть время. Спасительный костюм находился в мастерской, и Старк уже начал радоваться, что вот сейчас доберется до брони, в которой _до него_ никто не доберется. Он хотел срезать через кухню. И ожидаемо там оказалась Романофф. Старк сразу понял, что всё плохо, когда увидел её дикие глаза, совсем как у Роджерса.

— Спокойно, — Тони выставил руки для защиты.

Наташа стала медленно подниматься, и миллиардер тут же рванул обратно вниз, врезавшись в Клинта на повороте.

— Старк, смотри, блин, куда идешь, — проворчал Бартон, потирая лоб.  
— Спаси меня! — крикнул Старк, когда в конце коридора появилась наташина фигура.

В следующее мгновение Тони уже вскочил на ноги и убежал. Романофф прошла мимо, даже не взглянув на Клинта на полу.

— Сэм, красный код! — прокричал Бартон, зажав наушник в ухе.  
— Прекрасный пот? — послышалось в ответ.  
— Красный код, тупица! — прокряхтел Клинт. — Просил же починить рацию!  
— Вот дерьмо! — тут же спохватился Уилсон.

Старк тем временем вошёл в темп и пытался придумать, где скрыться сразу от двоих альф. С перепугу он не туда свернул и оказался в самой большой гостиной на девяносто третьем. Но туда уже прибыл лифт со злым Роджерсом, а потом подошла Наташа. Увидев друг друга, они сразу напряглись, и Тони мог бы поклясться, что слышал со стороны Стива самое настоящее рычание. Не воспользоваться ситуацией было бы глупо, и Тони начал ретироваться в сторону третьего, последнего выхода, но там вдруг оказался Барнс. Вряд ли он пришёл конкретно за Тони, возможно, просто на шум, но доверять ему Старк не собирался. Если даже Стив ведет себя так, то от него можно ожидать чего угодно.

Всё это напоминало вестернскую перестрелку взглядами, и самое плачевное было то, что Старка в любом случае разорвут на кусочки.

И тут все повернулись на легкий свист. Это был Клинт со стороны выхода на площадку-крышу. Он целился в Тони из лука, и миллиардер подумал, что в стрелке вдруг взыграла гуманность к нему.

— Старк.  
— Что?  
— Ты мне должен.

И Клинт выстрелил.  
Но вместо того, чтобы поразить Тони прямо в живот, наконечник стрелы слетел, и талию миллиардера опоясала толстая черная веревка. Через секунду под свой одновременно восторженный и испуганный ор Тони оказался на площадке, где его схватил Сэм. Пролетев с десяток этажей вниз, Уилсон активировал крылья и взлетел. Пока они улетали, Тони успел бросить грустный взгляд на Тауэр, где на площадке стоял Стив, смотря в небо.

***

— Нет, ты понимаешь? Мне никогда так страшно не было! — Тони подлил себе и Роуди по новой порции бурбона. — Именно из-за этого я и жрал таблетки! И попал. Один бес попал.  
— Сам виноват, — хмыкнул Роуди. — Чего ты вообще ожидал? Фонил на всю округу, когда круглые сутки рядом находились три альфы. Скажи спасибо, что они дрались за тебя, вместо того, чтобы пустить тебя по кругу.  
— О, Боже, Роуди! — воскликнул Старк. — А они могли?  
— Запросто. В Войну так только и делали.  
— Господи. Я же для них кусок мяса. Прекрасного и гениального, но мяса.  
— Будь ты гениальным мясом, то схоронился бы где-нибудь.  
— Но почему так резко? Я спал просто, Боже. Я ничего не сделал.  
— Слушай, Тони, ты вроде как гений, верно? Вот и подумай, почему это все было хорошо, и тут вдруг альфы вокруг с цепи сорвались.

Тони пристально на него смотрел три секунды, а потом под хохот Роуди убежал в ванную.

 _«Хэй-хо! То ли еще будет!»,_  — хмыкнул про себя Роуди, пригубив бурбон.

Расстегнув штаны с закрытыми глазами, Тони припустил их и украдкой взглянул. И тут же пожалел об этом. Причинное место отлично очерчивалось мокрым пятном. Но Тони был, грубо говоря, слишком стар, чтобы спускать в штаны. Обессиленно выдохнув, миллиардер оценил своё состояние как «убейся об стену». Задерживаться в ванной долго было бы неловко, поэтому Старк застегнул ширинку и вышел к другу. Роуди встретил его с псевдоудивленным взглядом и ухмылкой.

— Посмотрел? — засмеялся Роудс.  
— Посмотрел, — ядовито ответил Старк, садясь в кресло.  
— И? Что делать будешь?  
— Отсижусь у своего лучшего друга-беты? — натянуто улыбнулся Старк.  
— Действительно? — улыбнулся бета. — Ну сиди. Только… спорим на Индастриз, что ты через час сбежишь обратно?  
— Ты так в этом уверен?  
— Не ты, так Кэп придет, — пожал плечами Роуди.  
— Роуди…  
— Эй, — улыбнулся Роуди — не волнуйся. Чувствуй себя как дома. Тебе вызвать врача?  
— Нет! — смутился Старк, — Я… схожу в душ, пожалуй.  
— Ладно. Пейджер мой знаешь, телефон и наверняка пароль от фейсбук, так что обращайся при первой необходимости.

Горячий душ помог ненадолго избавиться от скверных мыслей. Тони никогда не чувствовал себя таким чистым. Упав на кровать, расслабившись, миллиардер думал уже поспать. Но как только он закрыл глаза, в мыслях тут же появился Стив. Чувство досады нарастало. Как он мог после всех слов, поцелуев и подарков взять и приставать к спящему? Так томно гладить по бокам, горячо выцеловывать грудь и живот, так сексуально снимать куртку и смотреть с таким вожделением, что…

Тони вдруг понял, что трется пахом о кровать.

***

Уехав, Роуди сделал одну фатальную ошибку — оставил костюм Железного Патриота. И Старка, который понимал словосочетание «чувствуй себя как дома» слишком буквально.

Летя в костюме Железного Патриота над городом, Тони думал о том, как эта версия Марка устарела, и о том, что он, черт побери, делает. Он ведь еле унес ноги и прочие немаловажные части тела из Тауэр, а теперь летит туда сам. Совершенно безрассудно, если подумать. Это было бы так, если бы Тони боялся. Но бояться Стива — потерять веру в человечество. То, что делает Капитан Америка априори правильно, под каким углом ни посмотри.

Железные сапоги костюма коснулись площадки-крыши. Сняв с себя броню, Тони глубоко вздохнул и набрался храбрости, чтобы противостоять любому альфе, которого он встретит на пути. Но пройдя три этажа вниз, Старк так никого и не встретил. Вообще.

— Сти-ив? — прозвучало как-то жалобно. — Ты тут? Прости меня. Давай по… Какого…

На восемьдесят первом этаже в комнате отдыха были настежь открыты окна. Ветер свистел в ушах, и Тони покрылся мурашками, рефлекторно обхватив себя руками. Посередине комнаты стояло что-то вроде большого шатра, только сделанного из толстых штор, зафиксированных веревками за люстру. Тони разглядывал это сооружение около пяти минут, прежде чем решился зайти.

Внутри было теплее. Пол был выстлан покрывалами и подушками. Чуть правее лежал матрас, накрытый пледом. И повсюду подушки со всех этажей. Легкий свет исходил от торшера, провод от которого тянулся под покрывалами куда-то наружу. Еще на подушках лежала тарелка с печеньем Орео, которое Тони сразу взял. Он ел его по особому ритуалу: сначала нужно было облизать сладкий крем, а потом есть две шоколадные вафли.

И Тони так этим увлекся, что не заметил, как в домашней палатке появился Роджерс. Он был в одних джинсах и держал в руках подушки. Положив в рот вафли, Старк взял из рук Стива подушки и положил в угол, предварительно перетянув матрас немного влево. Ему так больше нравилось. Роджерс тем временем просто разглядывал его со странным взглядом.

— Это ты сделал? — удивленно спросил Старк, когда проглотил печенье. — Так круто.

Капитан спокойно кивнул.

Решив присесть, Тони поправил подушки и сел на матрас, вытаскивая из пачки еще одно печенье. Стивен присел рядом на колени и продолжал выжидающе рассматривать Старка. А тот чувствовал себя абсолютно спокойно, разделяя вафли Орео друг от друга. Улыбнувшись, он уступил Стиву половинку, на которой был крем, но Кэп не взял её в руки. Он аккуратно и медленно слизнул начинку, влюбленно смотря миллиардеру прямо в глаза.

Возможно Тони показалось, но это было _горячо_. Может быть из-за того, что Стив сейчас сидел перед ним без рубашки.

Гипнотизирующий взгляд голубых глаз не давал не то что отвести глаза, просто моргнуть лишний раз. Это продолжалось до тех пор, пока они не доели несчастное печенье.

Оторваться от рассматривания расширившихся зрачков Тони смог, когда большая ладонь легла ему на колено. Слишком легко и ненавязчиво, чтобы отдернуть. Старк наблюдал, как Стив нежно поглаживал колено большим пальцем. У него самого сердце начинало отбивать чечетку. Ладонь гладко двинулась дальше по бедру, и Тони зажал её, сведя колени вместе. Он вдруг вспомнил, что зол на Стива.

Стив же приподнялся, встав на колени, и медленно уложил Старка на спину, ложась сверху. Он продолжал смотреть чересчур спокойно, а оттого пошлее некуда. Кэп лежал голым торсом в позе Сфинкса и не думал шевелиться. Старк заерзал, пытаясь вылезти из-под него. Касание губ не изменило настроя Старка прекратить сопротивляться, поэтому Стивен принялся целовать висок и за ухом, шепча, чтобы он расслабился. Вместо этого Старк еще больше запротестовал.

Получив по лопатке кулаком, Стив несильно куснул Тони за шею. Старк вздрогнул, не ожидая этого, не ожидая _своей реакции_ на это, и затих. Подождав, Стив продолжил расцеловывать шею и подбородок, спускаясь к ключицам и груди, задирая кофту с футболкой на миллиардере. Обжигая губами живот, он заставлял Тони выдыхать слишком сильно, отчего у омеги сбивалось дыхание. Когда руки дошли до пуговицы на штанах, Тони сам приподнялся, помогая стянуть их.

Ткань серых дайтрес уже не скрывала, скорее наоборот, во всей красе показывала, насколько Тони возбужден. Стив гладил и целовал внутреннюю часть бедер с наслаждением на лице. От Тони пахло железом, мускусом и шоколадным гелем для душа. Дайтрес стянули с горячего тела, покрывая открывшуюся кожу грубыми поцелуями. Этот вкус на губах, вкус омеги, нельзя перепутать с каким-то другим. От Стива послышалось тихое рычание.

Тони нравилось, как его ноги смотрелись на идеальных солдатских плечах. Но светловолосая макушка между ног смотрелась еще лучше. Перебирая его волосы, Старк закрывал глаза от удовольствия, когда Стив вбирал его член до основания. Его пальцы впивались в бедра, не давая свести ноги. Редкие стоны Старка были наградой, и Стив принимал их как должное, как нечто естественное, будто музыкант, играющий на своем инструменте, который знает вдоль и поперек.

Все тело разом напряглось, когда проворный язык Капитана Америка сменил место дислокации еще чуть ниже. Тони чувственно охнул, попытался сдвинуть ноги, но его одним взглядом прибили к полу. Стив развел его ноги еще сильнее, чем прежде. Старк стал забывать, как дышать. Перед глазами был потолок из темных штор с золотистым рисунком, на которые криво ложился свет, рождая замысловатые тени. Сердце бешено билось где-то в горле, и Тони дышал через раз.

Скрестив ноги у альфы на спине, пытаясь прижаться сильнее, Тони издал стон, непохожий на другие, потому что оргазм не был похож на другие. Сильный, выбивавший напрочь весь воздух из легких так, что перед глазами появлялись темные пятна.

Старк перевернулся на бок, чтобы дать отдохнуть спине и затекшим ногам, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Он не чувствовал тело так хорошо, как хотелось бы, но чувствительность вновь вернулась к нему, когда знакомая до одури ладонь скользнула между ног. Стив еле заметно улыбнулся уголком губ, ощущая, что Тони мокрый там, где нужно, и там, где важно. И всё это благодаря ему.

Против воли Тони медленно поднимал бедра от ласк кэповской ладони, оказавшись, в конце концов, в самой откровенной позе. Стиву чертовски нравилось смотреть на выгибающегося Старка. Он постанывал, мял попавшуюся под руки подушку и подавался под движения пальцев. Его член был совсем мокрым, с него чуть ли не капало. Припустив джинсы, под которыми не оказалось никакого белья, Роджерс направил свой член в Тони.

Сильные руки скользнули по бокам, остановившись на месте шрама от реактора, и помогли сесть. Прижавшись спиной к широкой груди, Тони сопел носом, пытаясь привыкнуть, пока Стив крепко обнимал его со всех сторон. Он обвился вокруг, будто виноградная лоза, жгуче целовал и покусывал кожу на шее. Одной рукой ласкал влажный член, другой придерживал за челюсть. И все это в темпе. Мягком, тягучем. Невероятно синхронном. У каждых любовников он свой.

Горячий поток признаний не прекращался, и складывалось ощущение, что Стивен пытался вбить их в Тони. Охнув, Старк приподнялся и кончил, схватившись за руку на своей шее. Она не сдавливала, не мешала, лишь направляла, давала опору, чтобы не упасть вперед. Стив приподнялся за ним, по инерции входя в тело Тони. Волна накрыла их одновременно, и это особенно ярко олицетворяло то, что альфа и омега вместе создавали _единое целое_.

***

К вечеру жилище Капитана Америка полностью подстроилось под второго вредного обитателя, включая самого Капитана Америка. Когда печенье Орео закончилось, Старк потребовал продолжения банкета.

И даже находясь вокруг подушек со всего Тауэр, Старк предпочел посапывать в перерывах на накачанной донельзя суперсолдатской груди. Стив дышал глубоко, и голова Тони то опускалась, то поднималась. Это действовало успокаивающе. Что вообще может быть более успокаивающим, чем спокойное дыхание своего альфы? Кончиками пальцев Стив поглаживал Тони вдоль спины. Над головой переливалась огоньками гирлянда, прикрепленная к ткани штор степлером, которую Кэп снял с так и не убранной Рождественской елки. Засмотревшись на них, Кэп не заметил, что Тони сонными глазами его рассматривал.

— Знаешь, я бы остался тут жить, — пробубнил Старк, улыбаясь. — Еще бы сюда туалет и Интернет — и я счастлив.  
— Дверь в ванную в четырех метрах отсюда, — ответил Стив, чуть повернув голову.  
— Я же сказал: если бы, — усмехнулся Старк. — Не хочется, чтобы это заканчивалось. Скоро ведь обязательно кто-нибудь припрется. А на автоответчике, наверное, уже пара тысяч сообщений от Пеппер и Роуди.  
— Никто до завтра не придет. Я  _всех_ выгнал _к чертовой матери._

Тони засмеялся, прислонившись щекой к Капитану. Рука того останавилась на правой ягодице, и Стив по-хозяйски прижал Тони к себе, тоже подумывая вздремнуть после этого дневного марафона.

Ох, что будет, когда Наташа узнает, что её заначку печенья Орео на холодильнике нашли…


	4. Эпилог

Тони замечал, что через несколько минут ходьбы они со Стивом всегда шли в одну ногу. Это было невозможно, потому что один хороший шаг Капитана Америка был равен двум-трем его шагам. Поэтому оставалось одно объяснение: Стив специально шагал медленней, чтобы Старк не отставал от него.

В этом был весь Стив.

Солнце палило как ненормальное, так что Стивен напялил шорты и майку, и солнцезащитные очки. Сдохнуть можно какой вид. Тони любил июль за это.

Они шли, держась за руки. Стив долго приучал Тони к этому.

Слишком жарко, чтобы пройти мимо ларька с мороженым.

Слишком хорошо, чтобы не присесть в тенечек на ступеньки Музея естественной истории и передохнуть после долгой прогулки, пока бедное мороженое не растаяло.

— Нет, завтра же поедем на виллу, — сказал Тони, — к черту асфальт, привет бассейн.  
— Вдвоем? — спросил Стив.  
— Да, — подмигнул Старк.  
— И что станет с Тауэр без нас? — усмехнулся Кэп.

Тони сымитировал падающий самолет и взрыв. Шарик шоколадного мороженого упал, и, пока Старк ненавистным взглядом рассматривал расплавившееся за секунду лакомство, Стив поменял пустой рожок в его руке на свой, с ванильным.

— В любом случае, в следующим месяце лучше уедем, — заметил Старк, откусывая вафлю.  
— Зачем? — напряженно спросил Стив.  
—  _Мне так хочется_ , — загадочно произнес Старк.

Стивен утруждено вздохнул, всматриваясь вдаль.

— Что? — недовольно спросил Старк.  
— Ничего, — тут же опомнился Роджерс, принявшись за пустой рожок.  
— Нет. Что не так?  
— Да неважно, — отнекивался Стив. - Эй, а мы вообще были в этом музее?  
— Говори сейчас же, — стоял на своем Тони.  
— Ну… Помнишь, на Рождество ты подарил всем по желанию?  
— А. Помню, конечно. Что придумал?  
— Скажи «да».

В раскрытой ладони Кэпа вдруг оказалось кольцо. Разжав пальцы, Тони отпустил мороженое, которое тут же упало рядом, и взял в руки кольцо, удивленно рассматривая его на фоне солнца, пробуя на зуб, даже ударяя о ступеньку. Капитан спокойно наблюдал за этим, подперев голову рукой.

— Оно из… — прищурился Тони.  
— …вибраниума, — кивнул Стив.  
— Только не говори мне, что ты…  
— …переплавил щит.  
— Зачем, черт побери?  
— Потому что каждый умник советовал мне обратиться к Капитану Америка, когда я спрашивал, где сейчас можно достать вибраниум.  
— Ты, блин, больной, — сказал Тони, рассматривая кольцо.  
— Я думал, оп, пойду найду его, и завтра будет кольцо. Я за этим и уходил в тот раз. Потом пришлось давать щит на переплавку. И это тоже оказалось еще той проблемой. А потом два месяца пытались сделать гравировку - ага, куда там. Таскал его с собой сегодня цел…

Капитана заткнули его любимым способом: крепко поцеловали, придерживая за подбородок.

Тони демонстративно надел кольцо и поработал кулаком, проверяя, хорошо ли смотрится.

— Зови меня _мистер Капитан Америка_.


End file.
